


Look at my eyes

by Jojo1112



Category: K-pop, Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alcohol x Music x My feelings, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angry Sex, Blizzard got me way too invested in BfA, But it's my trash!, Don't Drink and Fic, Emotional Roller Coaster, Emotions, F/M, I know this story is trash, I'm heartbroken so I need this, K-pop References, Lionshee, Mildly Dubious Consent, One-shot to multiple chapter because I can't do otherwise, Rare Pairings, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2020-11-27 13:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jojo1112/pseuds/Jojo1112
Summary: It all started with Alleria and Vereesa dragging Sylvanas to a concert. She clearly underestimated the power of music. K-pop references. (This story picks up after the cinematic "Reckoning" in a kind of twisted way, hence the AU.)





	1. The concert

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N**  
  
I'm still heartbroken about the new events (although 8.3 announcements taught me hope yesterday), and when I heard this song, I couldn't think of another couple to write... here's another desperate try to get it all to a happy end because I'm in need of one - I can't write in the current timeline of BfA now, still struggling to find a connection to my other fics again. Muse, don't leave me. I can't let go of this wonderful world, neither of my great fellow writers and lovely friends nor of Wrynnrunner.
> 
> That being said, without
> 
> _Taedae_,  
_Nevijek_,  
_Buntheridon_,  
and _Lina_,
> 
> I wouldn't be here. A lovely thanks goes out to all of you. You enrich my life!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own or make any money from World of Warcraft/Blizzard.
> 
> Lyrics are taken from the following songs:  
1) Kim Jae Joong "Paradise"  
2) Kim Jae Joong "Make-up"  
3) Kim Jae Joong "Now is good"  
4) Kim Jae Joong "Sweetest love"  
5) Kim Jae Joong "Secret"  
6) Kim Jae Joong "Luvholic"

*

It was the last day of his tour and the last day he sang. She had been dragged along to go by her two sisters who were avid fans of this young blond boy on stage, performing his songs with such warmth and vigor and proficiency, supported by a band of three guys playing keyboard, guitar and drums. She had given in, fleeing from her dark brooding and not wanting to show her devastation of what had happened just before: She had been cut loose. In her overconfidence, she had precisely trusted the person who betrayed her in the long run. Although she had met the traitor in a challenge, she had won but lost so much more. And it still hurt tremendously.

When the first sounds of the young artist's probably last song —being a ballad, of course—were played, the whole concert hall fell completely silent. Sylvanas, who was relieved that it was coming to an end, was suddenly sidetracked and puzzled when the phones' lights and lighters went on. They sparked the dark room into romantic light as if stars would shine upon him who sat in front of all his audience, the black microphone in his hands. His previous easiness giving way to gravity.

And with that last song, the young singer finally caught her. Unprepared. So far, Sylvanas had only snorted about those songs. Love songs and songs about feelings. Hell, he seemed to burst with them, and she had to suppress not only one time but multiple times her derisive laughter. Only her sisters, especially her youngest, Vereesa, had been so full of swooning and adoring that she held herself back. Yes, even the oldest, Alleria, the most pragmatic one of them, had been fascinated with him and the way he sang. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't far from that cliché of tearjerkers either. Did nobody recognize it except her? And wasn't her oldest sister calling another blond radiant guy her own? So what was she crying about?

Only Sylvanas, the middle one, the sandwich child, was the leftover now, so to speak. She had been in a long relationship, and this young boy above sang about those as if he had gone through all, yet, he hadn't survived what she had, she was quite certain about it. Her sisters had even told her that there was a rumor that he was still a virgin and had been in love with another dark boy, at some point. Hell, who cared?

Hence she only sneered, trying to hide behind a tissue when all the other girls around her – and there were so many, so many that she could only roll her eyes – waved their phones and were deep in the moment. It was too romantic. Some swayed in the arms of their boyfriends. Some boys, too. Some cried and smiled and laughed. Some grinned and were teleported into another world. Most likely in a world alone with him, with that gorgeous boy on stage.

_Give me one last hug, give me one last kiss..._

He raised his clear, angelic voice. Beautiful golden-blond hair bound in a ponytail, tall, a slender body with a delicate physique. He wore tight trousers with blue stripes and a leather belt that held them in the right position, sitting low on his lean hips, leaving open to the folks' fantasies what was below. Laced pointed boots that were nowadays modern, and a beautiful blue-golden-colored jacket with nothing underneath, showing his well-toned bare chest. Bright blue eyes glistened from the headlights in a perfect face with full red lips. He wore make-up, to emphasize his beauty or to protect himself from the headlights? Due to his youth, he was also wearing a platinum necklace, rings on both of his hands and his ears were pierced with a blue and red stone. On his left wrist was a big elegant watch which looked like an expensive present. Her sisters had told her that it was from his father whom he had lost not that long ago. Sylvanas had to admit, he was cute to look at... if one liked such sort of men. Man? No, still a boy, she corrected herself inwardly. Way too young to have gotten confronted with a bit of life experience.

But the way he provided his last song, which was a slow one, was different. He sat on the stairs of the big main stage, which was painted into soft blue light now, his band in the background, spotlight on the piano player who started the song with a beautiful prelude. Then, a red spotlight panned to him, and the feeling he poured in his next lines was overwhelming.

This was no show anymore which he had delivered up until now. No, this was pure and raw emotion.

_I don't want you to go... _ _—_ _please_ _—_

And Sylvanas felt suddenly touched by his words. The way he breathed his begging into the microphone was full of vibrations of some longing... for something special? Or for someone who was gone? It hit and spoke to her deep down. As if a door had been opened that she had wanted to be closed at all costs. She gasped, shocked. Inexorably, memories flooded her immediately. Of Nathanos, her true love, gone. She stiffened beside her sisters and paled. What magic was this? Why did she feel something against her will? His music must have some kind of spell. She fought with herself. She didn't want to be reminded of former times. Despite how much she missed them. Despite...

_I'm good so long as I have you..._

The image of Nathanos, her good-looking, dark-haired and well-dressed life partner smiling at her, his devotion and loyalty to her until the end of time, made her hold her breath. The way his deep voice had vibrated speaking 'My Love' when they had had their last farewell was too much to endure. She had bid him a safe journey, but inside, her heart was breaking. She trembled.

_Not feeling no pain no fear I don't feel afraid_...

How she desperately wanted to think of something else! But the lyrics of the young boy on stage had her in their grip and demanded her attention, whether she wanted it or not. She felt shaken by her feelings, felt shaken by the angelic voice that washed over her multiplied by the virtual surround system and penetrating her inner-self as nothing had done before. She found herself mourning and grieving for Nathanos again —as if she hadn't already enough!—and a yearning shook her. Looking around in the form of a panic attack, the only comfort she took was in seeing that others seemed to feel the same. Her sisters were holding hands, and though they hadn't reached for her, knowing her dislike of love songs, they were swaying to the music close by. They waved their phones to the rhythm of the enchanting music and were carried away by it the same as she was. Did his melody talk to their souls? Was this the famous secret of his sound? His next line made her fully turn towards him, too.

_Look at my eyes, look at my eyes..._

Hell, never before had she felt entangled in music, especially not in that kind of music. But the way he sang above their heads, sitting there, holding the microphone in his hand in such a gentle way, as if it was alive, singing into it... she could not escape.

_I see heaven, I see..._

She had seen heaven, too, with Nathanos. Why did it have to end? Sylvanas was thrown into agony, cursing her destiny. Why?

_Let me show you what's you're missin'..._

While singing, he stood up and slowly walked along the small finger-shaped stage that led into the inner arena. Having the microphone in both of his hands now, vibrating his timbre, and concentrating on the lyrics, he made the audience feel every part of it, though one could see the toll it took of him.

And oh, she knew it as well. She didn't like the way his voice, and his uninvited, even unexpected choice of lyrics reached inside her and wrapped itself around her senses. Her mental mechanism that guided her behavior was nullified for a moment, and fundamental self-loathing broke through for being fully aware of what she was missing when letting Nathanos go but letting him go, despite everything. Sylvanas closed her eyes, pained by the vehemence of her emotions that this young boy triggered in her.

_I'm your, I'm your... paradise..._

And then, it happened, with the last syllables he came to a halt next to where she and her sisters stood. She was forced to watch him close-up, his voice striking directly into every limb of her body. He was completely caught up in own emotions before the masterly part of the piano took over, and the guitar and the drums came in again. The tension heightened in the wide and crowded concert hall while his tune filled the space.

_I love you. I love you. I love you._

He repeated the refrain, pouring his soul into the wonderful melody, only to end whispering the last words. He stopped singing, brushed through his hair, and one could see the tears that threatened to spill down his face. While he finished his trembling notes, the band continued playing the melody to give him time to just stand there for a moment, ringing with his emotional breakdown. Just like Sylvanas.

_Let me show you what's you're missin'... I'm your paradise..._

Sylvanas, as all the others who observed him thoroughly, could see that he fully cried. He shed tears before he took his face in his hands for a moment —to shelter him shortly from the outside—but gave up and looked up with such a sad smile, it was heart-rending. He turned around and walked with determined steps back to the main stage towards his band. A platform lifted him, and the audience's focus followed him in awe, the live atmosphere taking its effect before he stepped behind the stage and left his musicians to end the touching song. The curtain fell, and the crowd broke into enthusiastic screams and applause but knew after some waiting that it was the end of the concert. Yet the choir of shouts for him to return didn't stop, and finally, he showed up alone to the audience's delight, wanting him to perform an encore which he didn't but instead told them in simple words a thank you and that he loved them all. He smiled, bowed and vanished.

*

They left the concert hall, the dim light outside almost blinding them, her sisters enthusing over the young singer's performance along with other visitors walking to the left and right side. Sylvanas preferred to stay silent, though.

“The last song... it's a masterpiece. Anduin dug it!”

“I swear he's gonna be the death of me...”

“His performance is amazing!”

“I want to hug him, he looked so sad.”

“Do you know Wrynn writes most of the songs himself?”

Sylvanas' first good mood was gone completely. Nathanos still on her mind, she stopped. “Sis, I'm out for tonight.”

Alleria and Vereesa both paused in the middle of the crowd of people leaving and watched her, disappointed.

“You promised us to come with us to that new bar,” Alleria began, but Sylvanas shook her head.

“I'm sorry,” she replied. “Just extremely tired and the last days...”

“You work too much,” Vereesa interrupted her compassionately and hugged her. “Please, take care of yourself and call us tomorrow. We'll set another date for us three. I'm tired, too, to be honest. And the boys wait for me.”

Alleria smiled. “I'll get you both home, then?”

Sylvanas shook her head again. “I need a bit of fresh air. Besides, my place is not far away from the concert hall, as you both know.”

Hesitantly, her sisters nodded when Sylvanas insisted, and said goodbye, thus going separate ways. She looked after them as they crossed the street and continued walking hand in hand towards the parking garage where Alleria had parked her car. If only she were able to make them understand...

Needless to say, she felt suddenly even lonelier. With her sisters gone, it was as if the world's whole weight was placed on her shoulders, yet, nobody knew about it but her. Where she had failed. Where she had tried to set things in motion only to be stopped half-way. Sylvanas stayed where she was and let the large number of people pass her, feeling numb inside. She closed her eyes and revived the last minutes of the concert again, the song still playing in her head. And that voice, of course.

_Let me show you what's you're missin'... _

Hell, how come this young boy was still in her imagination? With all that he provoked her to go through? A sudden flare of rage and hatred —the one she always seemed to carry in her but was otherwise good at suppressing—burned in her and demanded satisfaction. She experienced intuition to the effect that she acted impulsively. A black van that drove past her supported it.

*

Little did the young boy, as Sylvanas called him —though he wasn't that young anymore, having reached adulthood—, know what would happen to him this night. At present, he helped his band clearing up the musical instruments, the gear, and the cables, still dressed in his clothes from the show because other than that, he would've had a breakdown in his dressing room, mourning and grieving for his dead father who was ever-present in his mind. As well as one love he couldn't forget, and the strong wish not to be alone anymore, close to taking whatever sort of hand was reaching out to him. Yet, he had forbidden himself to get in contact with his fans, knowing about all the problems it caused, so the only solution to cope with his condition was to help his band members and keeping himself busy.

He also knew that he was exhausted after the tour, and having still two concerts—private ones—ahead of him, he wanted to get in bed as soon as possible. That's why he excused himself after some time, seeing that the others got done the rest of the work, and bid goodbye. He was mulling over the fact if he should change his clothes but left them on, only packing his important stuff to follow his bodyguards who led him to the black van that was waiting outside. Most of his audience was gone, anyway. Urging his driver to take the fastest route to his hotel, it was missed that a motorbike followed at some distance the whole way.

Anduin slipped into the hotel using the side entrance and hurried to his big penthouse suite, having the top floor for himself. Yet he didn't use the suite —he never liked those pompous apartments—but the silent smaller room next to it. Sending his bodyguards to their rooms one floor down, he decided to take a shower to get rid of all the things that still clung to him. And while in the shower, he let go of his emotions, too.

Breaking slowly down along the glass panel of the shower while drowning in the warm water, he cried again. In turmoil of all the recent events that had happened and along with the unanswered question of why his last song had toppled down all of his inner walls, he couldn't find comfort. Outside, it heavily rained, as if the weather wanted to remind him of happier times. Of a special moment that was deeply ingrained in him.

_Give me one last hug..._

How he longed not to be alone anymore! It was more than he could bear. And more because he knew what was waiting for him. Shaken by sobs, he trembled—

When suddenly two arms snaked around and caught him, he was more than shocked.

Frozen for a moment, he was breathless, feeling a warm and naked female body behind him. Then, he closed his eyes, just holding on to that strange hug while suddenly finding all the comfort and reassurance he needed in those arms. His visitor seemed to be surprised about his reaction but quietly held on, too. It took Anduin a while before he finally found the will to free himself, turn around and face her, to whom those soothing arms belonged.

And how amazed he was to be at eye level with a woman he had never seen before. White-golden long hair that was loosely put up and a beautiful face. Yet, blue-grey eyes, stormy like the sea, stared filled with a flicker of hatred at him.

Anduin was stunned. “Who are you?”

When the hatred gave way to something else, there was a smirk on her lips. He wasn't sure whether it was about him or the situation or his question. Her voice sounded both melodious and abrasive, doing something crazy to his pulse. “Someone who heard you sing tonight?”

His eyes didn't leave hers. “And what about it?”

“I thought you required some company,” she mocked him, “after seeing the show and heartbreaking performance you poured into your last song.” The smirk turned into a sneer. “I'm here to save your poor soul.”

Had he ever been taunted that way? “You seem to be quite certain I need saving.”

She rolled her eyes. “The way you deliver music...”

His curiosity was piquing against his will. Had he ever been so openly criticized? “How do I deliver?”

“Singing those tearjerkers? Whom do you want to win over by them? Underage boys or girls?”

Before he could stop himself, he reacted indignantly, having expected honesty, not an affront. “It's not my intent to win anybody over!”

She only scoffed. “Then what is?”

“None of your business. Get out.”

She certainly was not his typical average fan, but to be insulted wasn't a plus in his eyes either. He turned away, grabbed for the tap to turn off the water and to step out of the shower, only to get swiveled around and find himself pinned to the wall while the warm water was still running.

“I'd rather not, young boy. We're not done yet.”

Too surprised about her reply, he let her do as she wished, raising his eyebrows while catching a glimpse of her naked body. All was there what men usually dreamed of: marvelous modeled breasts, a small waist, and curvy hips. Light, had he been so long without companionship that he could be so easily tempted? The fire, however, she seemed to possess and showed in her behavior clang to him and made his senses come to full attention.

He drew in a breath as she drifted up close to him, less than an inch between them. It rattled him, and he had to clear his throat. “What do you want from me?”

She watched him as a hunter would watch prey. “Hmmm.”

He felt snared as she came even closer. Light, she was more than pretty. Her lean face was sharp angles and high cheekbones. Her blonde brows and darker lashes stood in contrast to the grey eyes, which tilted ever so slightly at the corners. A pointed nose and sensual red lips complimented it.

In no way was he attracted to her! He started to break away. “Let me go.”

“Oh, hell no, you stay right here.” Tightening her grip and shoving him against the bathroom tiles with her body so he couldn't move, she nevertheless seemed to revel in the direct contact with his smooth skin and his taut muscles.

A quiet groan escaped him when the feel of her body pressing against his sent a jolt of fire swimming through him. Was he that starving to not be alone anymore, no matter whom? He mentally cursed himself for it when he realized that she noticed his erection with another suggestive smirk.

“You do not disappoint.”

The situation was awkward and he blushed, averting his eyes. He fought a hard battle with himself. When their eyes finally met, his blush deepened. “Let go of me.”

She tensed, the smirk gone, and clenched her jaw. “You try my patience dangerously. Your last song really pissed me off.”

His eyes widened. Was she one of those creepy fans he had always been warned of by others? Then why was his desire for her so startingly intense? It upset him. He inhaled deeply and bit back: “You could've just left the concert.”

“I could have,” she curled her lip, “but you made it impossible.”

He narrowed his eyes. “I did? How?”

Her face was cold and composed, but her eyes pierced through him. “I need an outlet for my frustration, and you just came at the right time.”

He was filled with indignation. “I'm not a punching bag!”

“Then entertain me,” she cut him off.

“I entertained you already,” he hissed, wanting to get her releasing his arms while the warm water still rained down on them. Anger burned across his face when her iron-clad hold didn't loosen up, even more so when he saw her slightly close-lipped smile.


	2. The hotel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N**
> 
> I'm trying not to give up writing and to let this story be my 'guiding light' until BlizzCon arrives.
> 
> Please accept my best thanks, _Taedae_ for all that you do. With all my heart!  
And you, _Buntheridon_, for every kind word you have for me, and you, _Ryuujin_, for your never-ending support of whatever I come up with, and you, _Nevijek_, for making me the present of JJ and everything else, and especially you, _Windcage_ for not giving up on me and leaving a comment when I needed it the most.  
And you, _Lina_, for answering all my questions in such a nice and patient way!
> 
> I am blessed with very likable friends. <3

*

The wind blew hard in Syvlanas' face, loosening some strands of her blonde hair while she sprinted over to the place where her motorbike stood. She had wanted to leave it here in case her sisters and she would have been going out drinking after the concert, having not told them that she arrived by it here, but now being grateful for having it ready. In one go, she started the motor before she put her helmet on and followed the two black vans she hadn't let out of her sight. Doing so, another one of the boy's songs played in her head and didn't leave her alone. She was annoyed about it. Why did he start to get under her skin so much more than anybody ever had?

_Because tonight, I am going to meet you... Because I am going to see you for the last time..._

Memories were brought back to her mind, and a wave of pain shot through her. It had been windy and rainy, too, when she had met Nathanos for their last time. She hadn't waited for him on top of the Spire  _—_ one of the most famous sightseeing places around here _—_ but at the entrance of the beautiful gardens that surrounded the architectural masterpiece of a building. The bad weather had meant fewer visitors, and she had been relieved about it. 

Nathanos had been late. And while waiting, Sylvanas had closed her eyes, steeling herself for the blow she was about to strike against the two of them. And it wasn't, she feared, that he didn't already know it, yet it would never keep him away. Before she had a mental breakdown, backing away from something that couldn't be changed, she had tried to keep her thoughts busy with what had recently happened, welcoming the familiar fury which flared up in her. Damn all those blinded followers of hers that had turned their back on her! All she had wanted was to show them what it meant if they placed their trust in somebody else but her. She had wanted to present a political solution to the mess the past had thrown them all into, but it was to no avail. They didn't listen. They clung to hope  _—_ how much she hated the term  _—_ the one who challenged her having promised them exactly what they wanted to hear! However, things wouldn't stay as they were. As they would realize soon. 

_Was I a fool? Was I a fool? Was I a fool? Was I?_

Nathanos had always understood. And because of it, she wanted to set him free. Now that they came to meet, all that was left was to go separate ways. Since her last adventure, she was out of the picture, having legal proceedings initiated against her, and she didn't want to drag him down with her. Fury threatened to break through her, but she managed to control herself.

When he finally showed up and came to a stop right in front of her, Sylvanas couldn't resist. Nobody was there except them, so she pulled Nathanos into a fast kiss, her sorrow, and frustration both making the brush of their lips fierce and passionate. She grabbed his jaw and intensified the kiss, wanting to taste his tongue and to drown him in a tide of lust, the sort of she would deny herself from now on. Nathanos didn't break off, encircled her and made her melt against his hard body. Her beautiful, dark-haired and strong man returned the kiss as hotly and openly as she had begun, showing his feelings for her even more clearly. There was no hesitation in him, and for this, she loved him, too. There had never been hesitation in him, he was loyal and devoted and faithful. Whatever she chose, he followed and stuck with her. Sylvanas laughed inside at how alive she just felt and sobered up the same second knowing how deep she mourned him already. How was she to continue? Hell, living without him... she couldn't have imagined it then and struggled now with how tough it still was.

While Sylvanas tried not to let the black vans out of her sight, and not to step on the gas too much and to drive as discreet as possible some cars behind, she was also plagued by repeating their conversation in her mind when she had slowed down the heated kissing.

_If I knew it would be like this, I wouldn't have left you... For the last time, I want to be remembered by you... _

“You are late. Take a walk with me.”

Nathanos took her hand. “Forgive me.”

She nodded. “You are forgiven.” They conversed on some topics, then, she inhaled deeply, coming straight to the point. “They put me on hold, as you might know.”

“The situation is complicated.”

“That is why you must understand...”

He didn't let her finish. “I would've come if you just let me.” He shook his head. “I have been about your business...”

She cut him off. “I can get through my own fights, Nathanos.”

“I know,” he gently held her back, “but I also know that your ascension was so sudden, so great and immediate, that you left no one behind to care for the position you left. And holes in power tend to be filled...”

She laughed sharply and without humor. “Fools. I told them that they are nothing!”

“My queen...”

Ire rose in her anew. “I'm not a queen anymore, Nathanos.”

_After embracing my sadly remaining past I run through this familiar night street and go back..._

She turned away from him, perhaps too quickly. Although he had seen all sides of her, she wanted to hide them tonight. “I need time to reconsider. It is important to assume a clear stance. And I have decided I will do so on my own.”

A longer silence followed her words.

“You really wish to see your decision through,” he finally replied, hope and sadness both evenly balanced in his deep voice. Ever patient, he waited for her answer that didn't come for a while.

“It doesn't matter what I wish for, Nathanos,” Sylvanas growled under her breath. “What matters is that my scandal does not taint your reputation for many years, as I'm quite certain otherwise it will. Rumors have been going around for some time that we are already separated. And they help to avoid perspectives that are of interest to the public.” She shook her head. “As you know well enough.”

“I don't care _—_”

“I do, so this discussion is to no avail.”

He lowered his head. “But when the time comes, can there be hesitation?”

“There won't be,” she told him although her heart was breaking. She needed to do this, and she needed him to realize this. To get to the heart of the matter, she added in a softer tone: “Safe journey, Nathanos.”

He understood the finality in her farewell. After some time, he turned around and walked away, not able to gaze at her face, yet his voice was filled with warmth. “Safe journey, my love.”

Sylvanas closed her eyes, denying herself to look after him.

_Tears don't fall, stay in my heart... Tears don't fall... just only..._

Being so deeply absorbed in memories, Sylvanas almost lost the black vans out of her sight. After speeding up and overtaking some cars in the front, she spotted the vehicles and followed them until they stopped at the side entrance of one of the big hotel chains while she drove slowly by. Of course, such a hotel guaranteed the best anonymity. Which she would use to her advantage. She caught a glimpse of the young boy getting out of the second van, still in his clothes from the show, five bodyguards at his side. I bet he has a whole floor to himself, she mocked in her thoughts, parking her motorbike just around the corner and stepping swiftly towards the side entrance, too, thinking about any excuse she could come up with in case she was discovered.

She was lucky. The side entrance, hidden behind some big plants, at the moment without observation, led towards the main hall at the end and offered direct access to the lift section.

Noticing that another lift stopped on the very last floor, she smiled at the man with the trolley suitcase who stood in front of another lift door, nodded and entered with him.

“Where to?” He asked, and she only pointed at the number of the last floor that was without a key at its side and brushed through her hair to distract him for a moment before he pushed the buttons. She didn't lose her smile until he left the lift a floor beneath the one she had pointed at. Then, she turned after leaving the lift herself to the fire escapes, knowing that they were always open. The only mystery was left in which room she would find the young boy. Hopefully, without the bodyguards? In the emotional turmoil he still seemed to be, she was certain to find him without them. Her keen and well-trained eyes had told her the young artist on stage was one who valued privacy.

The very upper floor was quiet when she silently stepped through the door and paused. She patiently waited for the corridor's lights to go out, trying to look for a room where the light shone through under its door. And there, in the end, was one. The others stayed dark. It felt great to use the skills she had once required in another life, almost missing them. Yes, teaching in the military had made her happy. Teaching Nathanos, too...

No. It wouldn't do to reminisce! Mad at the young boy again, she determinedly crept to the relevant door, searching for her credit card to burglarize the room. Perhaps it was a good thing she was temporarily suspended because it allowed her to do this? A hunter's smile played around her lips as she heard water running and slipped into the hotel room. Aware of the surroundings, she stiffened and snorted disdainfully. She didn't stand in the luxury penthouse itself but the small connected room. What kind of celebrity was he to reside here? One in self-denial or one frightened of his own shadow?

*

_Look at my eyes, look at my eyes..._

“Let go!”

“Think you can do it with more begging?”

Anduin eyed the woman whose name he didn't even know, fuming about her having fun with provoking him, and pressed back in his anger, bumping his hips against hers to make her move. Yet  _—_ it served the opposite effect. The intimate touch drove another jolt of fire through him. All he felt was a need for this woman. A hunger that was growing more craving the longer he remained this close to her.

A careless oversight on his side, that now sank sharp talons into him, demanding to be quenched as the hard and hot throb between his legs. He had been lonely for too long, and his loneliness took its toll. Usually, he was exceedingly good at suppressing his desires, however, everything seemed to be in chaos tonight. Since he had an emotional breakdown in the concert hall. Since she had entered his room.

White-hot fury raced through him, about himself, his reaction, and the situation itself. It gave him the strength to make her step back. In one go, he gripped for the tap and stopped the water. Steam still rose between them. His voice sounded determined. “Let me tell you something.”

Her eyes, penetratingly intense eyes, bored into his, then down to his erection. Before he could say something more, she intervened, the slight close-lipped smile still on her face.

“You have my attention. Do not waste it. We will continue this when you are dry,” she commented wryly, stepping out of the shower and grabbing the fleecy bathrobe that lay nearby. She left him gaping at her backside.

The sway of her hips while she walked out and slipped into his bathrobe told him she was playing with him again. Light, she had an unanticipated effect on him. Shaking his head, he chose another towel and took his time drying himself to refocus. He wrapped it around his torso, and in conclusion, he stepped after her, still torn between anger and desire  _—_

When he saw her using the hotel's minibar, he was staggered. Coming to a halt in the middle of the room, he observed how quick she emptied a small bottle of alcohol. More questions arose in him while he jerked a hand through his wet hair, not knowing what to do in the next moment, but then he sighed. “I'll ask again. What do you want here?”

Her mouth twitched when she set the bottle down. Glancing at him, she blinked slowly. “I didn't think you were that slow-witted. How about a little more action?”

“Action?”

“You responding to my call?”

“I...” He frowned. “I hate to disillusion you, but...”

“I don't chase rainbows,” she answered smugly, “I've seen enough.”

She managed to have him full of indignation once more. “You came in here unannounced, stalking me and insulting me, I would say...” He didn't get to end his accusations, though, when she rolled her eyes.

“Are you one of those who need to confess the sins first before it gets to the fun part?”

“I would say...” Somehow, he had lost his thread. The reasons why this was a bad idea fled from his brain and made him swallow, fighting for his calm. “You don't know me at all.”

“Flower boy, there's no need to know each other to have sex. The less we know, the better.”

Words failed him again while confronted with her boldness. He folded his arms. Had he ever been hit on and offended at the same time? “Is it possible to have a reasonable conversation with you?”

“Let me tell you something,” she mimicked him and crowded closer. Piercing eyes scanned him, and something flashed behind them for a moment. Amusement, maybe? Her gaze settled on his mouth. “You don't know who I am.”

He dropped his arms. “Does anybody know?” It was a shot in the dark, but he took it. “Does anybody want to?”

Her eyes narrowed and her lips thinned, a sure sign of temper. She stood in his room, albeit a bit unsteadily, and glared daggers at him. “Get to the point. Assuming you have one.”

“What do you want?” He watched her, still uncertain of her motives. “You're not exactly my usual fan-type.”

“Meaning I should throw myself at your feet and scream?” She laughed derisively. “That's the way to get you?”

With a hint of anger, not only because she mocked him again but because she clearly had no idea that her presence alone could get him into serious trouble, he glowered. “Where I come from, you being here in my hotel room would result in a major scandal.”

“Even though we're not at the scandalizing part yet?” She taunted him and then sighed theatrically.

He didn't know whether he should laugh about her or simply ignore her. However, he was becoming tired and increasingly unsettled. “If you're not willing to answer a basic question you might as well leave,” he argued with a clenched jaw.

She stepped closer, her playfulness gone. “I have no time for questions.”

He raised his eyebrows. “But for propositioning me for sex?”

“You were willing in the shower, were you not?” She rubbed in his face.

He flushed. “Do you never give up, even when you know you're not going to win?”

“Never,” she said without hesitation.

“You're impossible, you know that?”

“And you're gorgeous, flower boy,” she smirked.

He would've taken it as a compliment if not for her making fun of him. His voice sharpened. “Stop calling me  _—_ ”

She cut him off by crushing her mouth hard to his in a punishing mockery of a kiss. They stumbled against the shelves behind him, sending the few books there toppling on impact. The small empty bottle in her hand clattered to the floor, shards of splitters sliding across the room. He managed to shove her away from a little. Breathing heavily, they stared at each other. With widened eyes, he touched his swollen lips, trying to grasp what just had happened. The anger still flared in him but was somewhat tempered by confusion... and arousal, if he was honest to himself. Yet, enough was enough.

“I'll call for my bodyguards if you don't leave,” he threatened while he went towards the bed, well aware that he now ran the big risk of being busted and losing everything he had strived for in the last years.

“Oh no, you won't,” she retorted. Her shoulders curled in as she stalked after him, the familiar fury coming off of her in waves. She reached out and took his arms in a bruising grip, and he winced, trying to shrug her off. He suddenly felt fragile as never before. No wonder. He had stopped smoking, and he had caught the flu not long ago whilst losing his appetite and also weight. Moreover, he was exhausted from the concert.

Strong fingers banded his small wrist just as he reached the nightstand to catch his phone, and he was jerked to a stop. Her hand came up, cupping his throat, and he was quickly shoved against the wall, losing his phone. She held him immobile, using her body to pin him, and it struck him how mad she was, handling him that roughly. He shook with rage, too. What was wrong with her?

He set his chin and held her glare. “I'm done with this,” he snarled, struggling and panting. “I'm not scared of you.”

Instead of an answer, she pressed her mouth against his, making it plain to him she wasn't done with this. Her lips closed over his again, kissing him with a kind of passion at its darkest, most profound level. His heart pounded. Starving for any kind of intimacy, he felt himself respond to the kiss as ardently as her, desire flooding over the anger that had consumed him before.

She pulled him away from the wall and dragged him towards the bed. When she broke the kiss, he felt himself tossed onto the mattress, losing his towel in the process while she undressed the bathrobe. Yet, that one second was enough to have Anduin come to his senses, his defense mechanism kicking in. How did he let her get this close without resisting  _—_ again? He rolled, tried to crawl away, searching wildly for his phone, but she grabbed his ankle and hauled him back.

“We're not done,” she growled with burning eyes. So much aggression. It was both chaotic and thrilling, and so unlike anything he had ever experienced. They locked their gazes, aware of the raw moment, both gasping.

“This isn't about me, am I right?” He uttered. “It's about you. All that anger you have bouncing around inside of you, you're consumed by it.”

To his amazement, she clenched her jaw. “It's all I have left,” she said matter-of-factly and seemed to be surprised at the same time to have no wish for offering falsehood.

She gripped his wrists and pinned them over his head with one hand, moving the other to his hard-on and stroked him. Light, he was on fire, dangerously so. He was straining against her, moaning with lust.

“Say what you want”, she whispered while pressing him down, beneath her. She was soft and warm against his body, and his conflicting emotions drew another moan with pleasure from him when she rubbed herself against him. “I know I turn you on.”  
  



	3. The room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N**
> 
> Good news: I managed to overcome my "AU-second-chapter-curse". I am also working on my other stories now. Jojo fighting!
> 
> Thank you, _Taedae_. Hab dich lieb. Thank you, _Buntheridon_, _Nevijek_, and _Lina_, and _Windcage_ for your support. And you, _Ryuujin_, for your offer! This story slowly turns into a K-pop drama. LOL

*

“You do.” 

Her remark made him vulnerable and forced him to admit the truth. He was hard for her, almost to the point of pain. It was plain that she had aroused him with her behavior. His cheeks were flushed as though from too much alcohol, as if he had downed the small bottle from the minibar instead of her. But it was not drunkenness. Desire, of course. And embarrassment. Watching and knowing that she knew, although two parts inside of him still fought over whether it was a good or a bad thing, not being certain about the outcome of the evening besides... the obvious. Was she the right choice? And was it, in fact, fighting at all? He hungered for physical intimacy, how much had never been more evident than now. He wore his loneliness like a flame, only to get scorched by it at this point. Was it an issue anymore? She had entered his room and taken him by storm while, strangely enough, giving him security and comfort for a short moment in the shower  — a moment he would never forget.

He decided not to care. His hot craving demanded satisfaction. His thoughts towards duty, honor, and caution were incinerated by that crazy drive in himself for closeness. And her wetness told him that she enjoyed being with him, too. Light, she spurred on his most primal hunger!

When she shoved their hips together and came back to his lips, capturing his gasp in another deep kiss, his barriers inside broke like a dam not able to protect himself from the flood anymore. He was fully erect and took it all, drowning in his emotional chaos, no matter the outcome. If he was to lose his soul tonight, so be it. No holding back. Chills ran down his spine.

_I dream of a love that I've never dreamed of before... like a fool..._

And when she sank onto him, it was unparalleled, that feeling. His hands clutched the sheets as slick folds enveloped his length. She was tight, and she just took what he offered... and he liked it! He wasn't good for anything anyway, pressed into the mattress and overtaken by his emotions as she moved up and down on him. His vision blurred. He just lay there, enjoying everything she gave him. Groaning while her hot, wet walls caused delightfully constant friction around his erection. His release already coiled hard in the base of his length, intensifying with the faster pace she set, slamming her hips on him, hot and hotter, more intensely, until he shook and knew holding back a second longer was becoming more and more difficult.

Anduin groaned and bent in sheer ecstasy, lifting her to cushion her wild slides. Never before had he been taken in such a furious and passionate manner. Yet, he wanted to go through it. He suddenly longed for real life, to welcome it, to get hit by all of it, and to ignore the usual safety net he was always surrounded with...

Safety. The thought could not have come at a worse time. His joy came to a screeching halt. Didn't he have a condom somewhere? Too late, he realized, feeling his climax close. If he wanted to interrupt their intercourse, he should do it now! In a swift move, he laid his hands on her waist and stopped her actions. He slipped out of her and determinedly pulled her away from him at the same moment.

“Sorry,” he breathed heavily, “no safe sex...” 

It was the last drop on keeping himself in check when he rolled away from her, spilling himself into the sheets with only a stale feeling. The abrupt stop had dissolved all his desires into emptiness and reinforced his isolation. Moreover, lust had turned into the frustration. Why oh why hadn't he thought about it before? He became furious with himself and clenched his fists while angry tears spilled down his face.

Fists fiercely hammered on his back, and Anduin had to gasp for breath, getting kicked down the bed as a consequence. He quickly found himself on the floor.

The fall hurt a lot. But it didn't match up to the hurt in his heart and his soul. He curled up like a fetus and gritted his teeth. Light, that pain inside, would it never go away? He missed his father. Just when he had gotten to know him better, Varian had died. But above all else, he missed having someone to care for him. He had wanted to cure his loneliness by allowing her to get close, and instead, the opposite had happened. He was fully aware that he had not only betrayed himself for pleasure but her, too. A sob escaped him.

_They were just feelings that developed by chance... but I am crying alone..._

_*_

“Damn!” Sylvanas, sweating and frustrated to no end that she hadn't gotten what she had wished for —just when they had finally been in such a good way! —cursed the situation. Not only inwardly but outwardly as well. “Damn you,” she growled louder. The effect of the quickly drunk alcohol and the sleep deprivation she had suffered in recent nights hit her. She rebuked him. “And here I was thinking young men have more stamina!”

Missing Nathanos more than ever, she sprawled out on the bed and tried to catch her breath. Hell, Nathanos...

_I don't want to miss this moment... I have no regrets...even if falling in love is an extravagance... I'll still be here..._

The last meeting that they had both attended snuck into her mind. Before she had decided to cut him loose. One of the longest meetings she had experienced that was important to bring about a decision. Not that she had ever felt the need for those, no, but the recent political situation gave her no other option. She had leaned back in her chair at the end of the long table at which ten people were currently seated, with a regretful sigh. They had discussed and wrought hands, expressions of disapproval not a rarity on their faces while they waited for delivery on the policy. Nathanos had rolled his eyes multiple times and sent her desperate looks to end the meeting but she made him wait, to her inner amusement. The waiting had often been their exciting foreplay.

Yet, he was seemingly at the end of his patience as he stood up. All faces suddenly turned towards him when he spoke with that gorgeous dark voice, which always sent shivers down Sylvanas' spine. “I need a break.”

How he already made her long for more! She rose from her chair. “Mr. Marris, please sit down.  — You bring me to the conclusion that, apart from the types of resolution running counter to our party's interest, which has been debated closely here too, we should also discuss a substantially different wording of a new article more detailed before we're going to vote.” Hands resting on the table, she nodded in all directions. “But I can see from all the faces gathered around here that we're done for today. I strongly suggest adjourning the meeting until tomorrow morning.”

Nathanos had sat down, and looked at her, not leaving one part of her body out of his eyes. She smirked while her gaze wandered to him, signaling through it that she already looked forward to the next part, feeling the way he undressed her and caught her in his arms. Knowing he was always ready for her to do as she pleased, that he was open to giving her full reign over their passion, had made her hot. How she had taken him there on the table was unforgettable  —

_*_

_If I'm with you... now is good..._

The fall from the bed had Anduin not only fighting for his composure, but also acted as a reminder of another precious moment: It had been two of them, and it had been more like sliding down to the floor while they burst out laughing about their clumsiness. Anduin closed his eyes. He remembered tender touches. He remembered words laced with an affection which were directed towards him. When had he stopped paying attention to the words and to the person it belonged to? When had he lost it?

He missed the old times. When it hadn't been himself alone on stage but four others. And after a long time, two members with whom he had become close friends. When the focus hadn't only been directed on him but dispensed. They had toured and given concerts, and had done all those adventures together. He hadn't felt as lonely as he did now. The sudden pain was almost unbearable.

_I will never forget how you called my name..._

He remembered a special night. When they had come close... Anduin was shaken by sobs. It had started with teasing after the concert. They had spent time together, all of them had dinner and had met in his room afterward. Talking, drinking, laughing, enjoying each other's company until the others had left, all but one. The one he had started dreaming of, not knowing whether his adoration was reciprocated or not. He had been kept at arms' length for awhile, yet he was embraced after that special concert. Anduin wept, chased by the ghosts of his memories.

_Our clumsy and awkward kiss made my heart tremble..._

When first touches became more prominent, faces turned towards each other and lips connected. When caressing changed into heated kissing and undressing. Warm skin on warm skin, hearts beating together, fondness shining through every soft touch. It was his first time and he had been shown so much tenderness and gentleness, the beautiful impression of that night never gone. First passion found its way into the courage of expression, love, and care. Heated bodies, sweating, making each other high just by being together, by being close and allowed to feel, far away from the public and its observing eye. His orgasm came too fast, too unexpected, but was nevertheless entirely fulfilling and exhausting while spent with whispered words of emotions and laughter.

It was a different story now. His climax had come too soon, too, but he had not only deprived himself of a better feeling but her as well. Was there nothing he could do right nowadays?

_*_

_If I'm with you... now is good..._

Anduin's soft sounds pulled Sylvanas back to reality: Nathanos wasn't by her side anymore. She was here, in a hotel room with the boy who had touched her with his last song on stage. She paused for a moment, caught in her own pain, and it was like a crash into reasoning, her anger still lingering while she listened to him. Why did she start this stunt in the first place?

“And what are you crying about? You had your fun!” she furiously snubbed him, coming up and yanking him on the arm hard enough that he yelped. She only shook him, clenching her teeth. “This was meant as a pleasure for me, not for you!” 

“I... I hadn't...” he choked, “not...”

“Hell, you're such a sissy. No wonder nobody wants to know you.” She snorted, and he shot an angry look at her, hurt. Her cruel words couldn't have cut deeper into him. 

“Stop it! Will you stop it?!” He yanked his arm free, but her harsh grip had left bruises, which he now stared at, only to burst into tears again. “I can't act on stage like this! What have you done?” 

“Hell, why...” She halted. Yes, why on Azeroth did she start this stunt in the first place? Moody, she carried on. “Why are you so full of sadness?”

He looked away for a moment before he asked the same in return. “Why are you so full of anger?” He gazed up at her, taking a deep breath. “What have I done besides singing the wrong song?”

Did she have to concede? “You got in my way.”

He continued observing her. “I did, didn't I.” He shook his head. Although his anger wasn't gone, he asked himself how he could find a way back to the point where they both had connected, their moment in the shower still present. “Is that why you are here? Or is 'breaking and entering' your job?”

“How about teaching you a lesson?”

He only raised his eyebrows. “Don't tell me that you planned from the beginning to suffer through all my songs and to survive a whole evening of my tearjerkers... only to punish me for it afterward?”

His apt remark somehow spoke to something in her. She exhaled and answered before she realized it. “My sisters... dragged me to your concert.”

“Your sisters?”

“Avid fans of yours. Since the beginning.” 

She had said it with contempt, but he heard something else behind her words. Sadness? “Why aren't you?”

She rolled her eyes. “I don't...” Then, she thought of Nathanos again, and her heart hurt. It was almost too much to bear. She coughed. “Whatever.”

A part of him didn't want to give up asking her. “Why?  — And I still don't know your name, by the way.”

It was her turn to raise her eyebrows. “There's no need to.”

From down below, he glanced at her. “This is the last time I'll ask. Why?”

She threw her head back and sighed deeply. “I don't know what I promised myself by hitting on you.” With a hint of tiredness, she rubbed her eyes. “And this is the most honest answer you'll get for now.” She fell silent, undecided whether to leave or not.

He slowly came up to her and took her hand in a light grasp, giving her the power to pull away if she didn't want his touch. But she didn't remove her hand. Instead, she entwined her fingers through his, looking into his eyes with raw, searching intensity, caught in the moment just like him. He rose the other hand to cup it along the curve of her cheek, slipping his fingers around her neck. And then he bent his head and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was meant to be a tender reassurance but turned quickly into heated kissing when she dipped her tongue into his mouth and explored it, coaxing a groan full of relish out of him.

Light, he still wanted more, his hunger for her nowhere near satisfied. The crackle of awareness that coursed through every vein and cell of his body as she answered his kiss consumed him entirely. Desire already had its claws in him, his mix of anger and confusion going up in flames. No, even worse, his feelings for her made him want to draw closer to her. Scarier still, he felt that she might be someone strong enough to lean on, strong enough for him to open up to  — really open up to — about everything he'd been holding inside him for so long. Since she seemed to know a lot about pent-up emotions.

She was unlike any woman he'd ever met or might ever meet again. He needed her physical warmth now  — her strength  — even if only for a little while. He drew in a breath as she drifted close to him. Her presence was like an intoxicating combination that wrapped around him  — through him  — like the most potent drug. 

“Touch me,” he requested. He watched her while she battled with her own emotions. “Touch me. I'm with you,” he said more gently, laying her hands on his naked skin to get her out of the trance she was in; not happy, as he could see. “Stop thinking of whoever you think of,” he whispered and drew her in for another kiss. “I'm here. I know you came for my sake. Now is good.”

She moaned. “I came for you to give me an exit of my misery.”

“I know. So let's try it again.”

His hands trailed down her sides, took possession of her butt, and pressed her against him, letting her know how turned on he was. It was only natural to then lift her, and sensing what he was up to, she hooked her legs around his waist. He felt her wetness on his hard-on so he easily slipped in again and relished the moment they were joined together. So did she.

Light, having her body close, with the warmth he was so badly in need of and being intimate with her at the same moment, was breathtaking. He tumbled towards the bed while they kissed. The arousal grew in both of them.

And just when they got into making up again, Sylvanas' phone rang. Loud, hard music played. They both ignored it the first time and the second but not the third. Anduin, who had experience with urgent phone calls plenty of times, paused for a moment and looked at her. “Shall we get it? Where?” He questioned.

She growled under her breath but nodded. “My clothes are next to the door.”

His arms came around her, and he lifted her while her arms looped around his neck, both not wanting to be separated from each other. And, upon spying her pile of clothes, Anduin came to kneel next to them, with her still clinging to him and seeing the lit screen, he took the phone. He put it in her hands while he had a glimpse at it and started to smile. “I guess you better answer that. Don't let sisters wait.”

She eyed him, trying to decipher his smile, then looking at her phone which clearly showed 'little sis' on the screen and then back to him, wondering. “You have sisters, too?”

“Eight,” he answered lightly.

Sylvanas decided to answer the call. It must be important. “Little Moon.”

The caller breathed a sigh of relief. “You know I was very worried, sis. Why didn't you pick up my first calls? I know you aren't home, I just checked there. Thank the Light that you still answered your phone.” Another sigh came through the speaker. “Can you talk? The boys are in bed, and I'm on my couch, so talk to me, sis, please.”

Sylvanas shook her head, not comfortable with discussing familial things in front of the young boy, but knowing Vereesa well, she feared she wasn't done with a simple answer. “I'm fine —”

“No, you are not. Don't lie to me.”

Sylvanas fell silent for a moment, torn between wanting to hang up and feeling touched by her sister's worries. Anduin held very still. Perhaps that's what made her decide to tell a bit of truth.

“I have company. Can I talk to you tomorrow?”

The tone of her sister immediately turned suspicious. “Where are you?” She inhaled. “You are with Nathanos?”

“No. With somebody else.” 

Sylvanas eyes' lifted to Anduin's face. His eyes rested on her, still holding quiet. Just now, she realized how different he was from Nathanos. Slim, yet muscular. Almost fragile. A boy, but also a man, although the evidence had yet to be produced. She smirked to herself. Beautiful in his own way, like an angel, only the wings were missing, she thought. For the first time, she also realized his tattoos. It had been much too dark in the bathroom and it wasn't much brighter here either, but here they were closer to the dimmed light of the floor lamp, and she could see them. Hell, wow...

“Sis?” Vereesa's voice came vociferously through the speaker. “He must be a hell of a 'somebody else' if you get into such heavy breathing about him.”

Sylvanas swallowed, not even having realized that she had changed her breath while admiring him, when Anduin, who had listened to the voice, broke into another smile and raised his eyebrows. Yet, he didn't say anything, which she was grateful for.

“Let's talk tomorrow, little moon, ok?”

Vereesa heard the dismissal in Sylvanas' voice, however, she accepted it because she was relieved to find her sister not alone. “The only thing that saves you from confessing is that I know that you are doing halfway fine with the way you hesitate on the phone. Ok. I'll call you tomorrow. Tell him that he should make you feel good.”

Vereesa had spoken loud so Anduin was able to hear it as well. His smile didn't change while Sylvanas bid a quick farewell.

“A 'hell of a somebody', hmmm?”

“Don't let it get to your head, flower boy.”

He just watched her and bit his bottom lip, conflicting emotions flashing across his face. There was hurt, again, — which she couldn't identify where it came from — as well as amusement and recognition. About what? That she wasn't one to be taken lightly?

Then he touched her, turning serious. “How about we return to making you feel good? Since my songs managed to do the contrary.”

There was something that bothered her. “How do you deal with eight sisters?”

He returned to his open smile. “Charming them?”

She shook her head. “Perhaps you should let me in on your secret.”

“Secrets do come at a price, dear stranger.”

Perhaps he shouldn't have teased her. Piercing eyes turned back to him after she put her phone away, and she placed her hands on his shoulders, moving once. He inhaled sharply. There was something about her... he couldn't pinpoint why it made him hot beyond understanding.

“I already paid,” she smirked, “I let you have your fun first.”

He looked at her and shook his head. “My sincere apologies.” He hesitated. “And it wasn't as much fun because you weren't with me.”

“Attentive lover, are you?”

“You decide.”

“You have the whole night to prove it.”

Hearing that she meant it seriously, he found himself quite relieved about it and having her in his lap. He continued to observe her. “Shall I call myself lucky then that you don't plan to leave so soon?”

Her mouth twitched. “You shall.”

*


	4. The get-together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N**
> 
> Thank you, dear _Buntheridon_ and _Ryuujin_, for leaving reviews.  
Thank you, dear _Taedae_, for your help and encouragement. 
> 
> To all the quiet readers: enjoy.

*

“Damn it, sis. _Where_ have you been? You come home now? Shouldn't you already be at work?”

Sylvanas looked up the moment she stepped out of the lift, stunned and tired, having not expected her little sister to be standing in front of her apartment, looking demonstratively at her watch. Didn't they want to speak to each other on the phone?

She was just about to say something, but Vereesa interrupted her. She stood with her hands on her hips and shook her head. “Are you insane to pull such a stunt? Have you been with the guy until now? I was worried!”

And then, Sylvanas was hugged and pressed, stumbling back by the intensity with which her little sister stormed at her. “I—”

“You do not want to prod me right now, Lady Moon.”

When she realized her sister had burst into tears, Sylvanas hugged her back and cradled her lengthy hair, as she had often done while they were young. “I'm here. I'm safe, Little Moon. Please stop crying,” she tried to comfort her. Somehow, her own reaction reminded her of Anduin's tenderness, as if his influence could reach far beyond the actual night with how he had treated her. Quite the opposite of her rough handling.

_The endless night is... a story that continues until you get an answer... unthinkable feelings... until morning comes, keep on crying, babe..._

She sighed about the flower boy still being in her head and pulled her sister into her new apartment after she had opened the door with the key. Sylvanas had resided here since she had left Nathanos' house in downtown Orgrimmar and moved to another district of the big capital city of the West of Azeroth.

Standing on the small floor, she finally let go of Vereesa to close the door and hang up both of their jackets while her little sister continued sobbing. “Shush,” she said to her in passing. “I'm going to make coffee for us both. I, for the Moon's sake, need one.”

After a moment, Vereesa followed her elder sister into the kitchen, who already pressed the button to switch on the coffee machine. She swallowed hard. “Seriously,” Vereesa began, “what were you thinking, Lady Moon?” She took place at Sylvanas' small kitchen table and eyed her beloved sibling. “Did you discharge us only to run to... him? And who is he, by the way? Or was it Nathanos all along, and you didn't want to admit it on the phone?”

“It wasn't Nathanos, I told you,” Sylvanas answered sharply, suddenly feeling affronted, and turned around. “Why don't you believe me?”

“Because it's difficult to do so. After all, you didn't tell us anything the last period,” Vereesa stated neither in a reproachful nor an accusing manner, gazing at her.

Sylvanas only snorted and busied herself with the coffee again. The silence prolonged. “I have my reasons. I just have some problems of my own, Little Moon,” she finally admitted. “But I can get through my own fights, and I intend to do so. Without dragging you _both_ along.”

“Remember those we've lost!” Vereesa uttered. “That's what family is for, dear sis!” Agitated, she stood up and went over to Sylvanas, touching her on the arm. “Why don't you let us in — or at least... me?” Watching her, Vereesa carried on. “I can see in your eyes that you are tired. By the way, you looked like a ghost yesterday, too. I know that you struggle. Yet, I don't know why exactly! You have always been secretive about what you are doing. It was comprehensible while you were in the military, but now? Our family has always been very blunt when we talked about politics in the past. What happened? You never explained why you separated from Nathanos, either. Did he do something wrong...?”

Her last addition pulled a severe reaction from Sylvanas. “No! He never did anything wrong, and he would never!”

Vereesa sighed. “Tell me what's going on in your life, Sylvanas. Please.” She shook her head. “I brought the boys to school earlier today and came all this way just to see if you were home and whether you would be open for a talk. Because I can guarantee that you wouldn't have called me, although you promised otherwise.”

“Where is that trust of yours I always thought I had? At least yours, Little Moon?” Now it was Sylvanas' turn to be on the verge of tears, although she fought it with all she could muster. Hell, she never wanted to get so emotional, but the adventure with Anduin and the recent sleepless nights took a toll on her. “You sound like Alleria, who is the brightest of our clan and the most beloved of our kin! Why do I always have to defend myself? As if I was a forsaken queen...”

The beeping of the coffee machine interrupted her.

“She's currently more in the void than you think, Lady Moon,” Vereesa answered tiredly as she took the cup offered to her and returned to the kitchen table. “And if you were to listen to Alleria, you would already know. But I guess... you have your things going on and no time for other observations. Besides, you made yourself scarce.”

Sylvanas pondered for a moment what she had been told, feeling guilty for not knowing what was going on. Yet, her life had made a u-turn the day she had been cut loose from her work. And the next when she had done the same with Nathanos to protect him from the legal proceedings that would inevitably follow her. Would she ever forgive herself for it? Would she ever? She loathed herself...

Her knuckles turned white, and the cup of coffee fell to the ground with a clang.

Vereesa sprang to her feet, grabbed Sylvanas' hand, and pulled her down onto the next chair. “Lady Moon...” Sighing, she kissed her on the head, realizing that her sister was in a kind of trance. “Let me clean it.”

After she had mopped up and made another cup of coffee, Vereesa returned to the table. Sitting down, she grabbed her sister's hands and squeezed them to get her out of the daze. “So, tell me about _him_.” She smiled and carried on when Sylvanas' eyes wandered and came to rest upon her. “While we spoke on the phone, he was silent the whole time, so either he's a gentleman, or he's one who seldom talks...”

“He is,” Sylvanas confirmed and couldn't resist a small smile. “He is a gentleman.”

Curious, her little sister watched her. “He got under your skin.”

Sylvanas let go of their intertwined hands, brushed through her hair, and hesitated. “It was just a one-night stand,” she admitted with a scratchy voice.

“Was it?” Vereesa leaned back with a furrowed brow. She took a sip of her coffee and continued observing Sylvanas. “Who is _he?_”

“I won't say, Little Moon. He asked me to keep it a secret. Otherwise...”

“Otherwise?”

“...he could get in deep trouble at home.”

“He's not from around here?”

“No. Eastern Kingdoms.”

“Where did you meet him?”

“On my way home, I took a deviation, and —we sort of bumped into each other.”

“Hmmm, too bad. And then?”

“I don't know, Vereesa,” Sylvanas brushed through her hair again, “one thing led to the next.”

“Sure.”

“What?” Openly, the sisters looked at each other. “You doubt me?”

Vereesa smirked. “Of course. I know my sister.”

Sylvanas raised her eyebrows. “You do?”

“I always thought you shared a kind of too devoted, if not a kinky, relationship with Nathanos. Not in the beginning, mind you. You were so in love, but later on? When did it change? So I hoped...”

Sylvanas was almost shocked. Her tone became abrasive. “And since when have you harbored such thoughts, Little Moon? Besides, it's none of your business!” She wanted to jump from the chair, but Vereesa held her back.

“Please forgive me, sis. I didn't mean it the way it might have sounded. I just thought – you were so happy at the beginning. But lately you have been mostly frustrated and so quick to anger, I suspected you two became unhappy with each other. You told us that you separated, and I thought it a good thing.”

“And now that you blurted out the truth —”

“I always wish the best for you, Lady Moon!” Vereesa keenly cut her off. “We stand together. You are my beloved sister! I told you so because I just saw a smile on you that I haven't seen in a long time. And I missed you being you!”

Silence fell again after such frank words.

“I already said I can get through my own fights,” Sylvanas replied dismayed.

“I know you can, sis,” Vereesa sighed, “but I'm here to listen.” 

“I don't need any help.”

“It's no help, it's a comfort. I have long awaited for an opportunity to talk with you. Give me a part of you to share in! I'll repeat it: tell me about _him_ since he made you so breathless.”

Sylvanas gazed at her younger sister, the one she loved so much, still too caught in her machinations. The habit of staying silent about everything was deeply ingrained in her. She had stopped talking about her life to her sisters... since she had started her career in the military. Getting into secret operations had been her wish and an excellent beginning, but it had also been the end of openness and closeness with them. The only exception had been Nathanos, who had never judged her and was loyal. She turned her head away and looked outside the window, trying to brush aside the image of his bearded face with the gorgeous half-smirk that was always meant for her. Should she come back to the issue? To her amazement, she started to speak. “Tell you what?”

Vereesa, knowing her sister well, only grinned. “He must have been 'a hell of a somebody' if you don't reveal anything further.”

Sylvanas rolled her eyes. “He wasn't bad if that's what you mean.”

“Spit it out, sis — or I might involve _Alleria_.”

“You won't...” Sylvanas realized that the threat was meant teasingly. However, it could get real, too. She decided to give in. For once. Because Vereesa had such a broad smile and was happy for her. Something she was badly in need of. Moreover, she would never meet the flower boy again, so it didn't matter. She inhaled deeply. “It turned out to be good. My tactic of intimidation failed, and he...”

Vereesa laughed. “The first thing you're honest about: being a rogue sometimes.”

Indignantly, Sylvanas smirked. “I just say it like it is. And believe me, for his young age — ” For a moment, she had forgotten to stay secret about him when her sister smiled another sweet smile she hadn't seen for a while, either. It melted her own heart. As if she...

“A young man? That's a first. So you stalked him like a cougar?”

Vereesa didn't know how right she was. “Well, he kind of invited me,” Sylvanas defended herself.

“That's all?” It was evident that her little sister wanted to know more. “What does he look like?” 

“He's... gorgeous? I didn't see it at first, being prejudiced against him. But when you called and he kept quiet beside me, I came to admire his tattoos.” Sylvanas sighed. “I have a feeling that although he's younger than me, he's much stronger than me...”

Vereesa simply listened and refrained from intervening.

“...and he's well educated. Must be the eastern heritage.” Now, Sylvanas smiled. “He makes the impression of being very gentle in all that he does. Either it's the way he communicates or the way he...” Sylvanas suddenly stopped. Hell, where was her usual restraint? 

“... he makes love to you?” Vereesa finished her sentence and laughed. “I'm so glad to hear that, sis.” She leaned forward. “You need someone _kind_ to you.”

“Why?” The question came quick.

“Because you hardened so much over the last few years... and I wish for you to return to the former sister I had and loved unconditionally. Alleria is with me on that subject, too. We want some happiness back in your life, Lady Moon.” 

Sylvanas remained silent.

“So why is it just a one-night stand, if I may ask? Why did you leave him?” 

“Why did _I_ leave?”

“Because it couldn't be the other way round, could it?” 

_Sweet, don't ever stop... love continuously... because I love you more than you... more than you love me, babe..._

*

Anduin sank on the sheets and made himself comfortable, folding his arms behind his head. Being granted more time with her gave him the chance to observe her and enjoy having her sitting upon him. He took her in, this time more thoroughly.

She had pulled back her white-golden blonde hair which allowed a better look at her beautiful face. Anduin liked the sensual lips that had forced not only one but many kisses out of him. Her blue-grey eyes were still stormy as if there was a temper in her that never ceased to rage, examining him the same challenging way he probably did. He lowered his gaze to the perfectly modeled breasts and her taut, muscled, and curvy body. She had proven how much strength and power she possessed against him. There was a fascination for her in him that went beyond his understanding. She differed from the type he usually referred to as his favorite in public. Was it because she had broken all the rules he had established to protect himself without batting an eye?

She smirked. “Done with contemplating?”

He rolled his eyes but smiled. “Let me look at you. You are a beautiful woman, although I'm certain you're paid many compliments every day.”

“Hmmm.” She tilted her head. “At the moment, I just want you to be a bit more active...” She leaned down and kissed him. Slipping her tongue into his mouth and exploring it, she was almost tender. He could feel it. She didn't rush, but simply enjoyed their kiss when he answered the same way. Slow and full of relish. Could she entice him more? As if she knew that he was a fan of taking time to make love. He hardened more, his body telling him how much she turned him on like that. He groaned into her mouth, close to confessing how he wanted to savor this and her. How easily had she overcome all his inner barriers and resentments? 

He was in desperate need of more of those feelings she shattered him with, more of those soft emotions he soaked up like a sponge and couldn't get enough of. If she continued like that, he was in danger of falling head over heels for her just by spending some particular time with her. Why was he so starved for closeness and physical intimacy that he reacted as a teenager touched for the first time? Unable to shut down the desire she woke inside of him or to contain and discipline himself? Anduin gasped. “Light, the way you kiss...”

_The two of us who spent an intense night together... can't go back, miss you... dreaming, dreaming, love you babe... sweetest love, sweetest love, it's a secret kiss..._

“I'm good at what I do,” she breathed in his ear and nipped his earlobe. The wish for full-body contact made her lie upon him while his arms circled her, pressing her breasts against his chest. “I'll even admit that we fit not so bad together,” she teased him. 

“That's a massive understatement.” 

“So how come you are so lonely?” She continued their calm conversation while she started to gradually move up and down on his hard-on, her fingers digging into his hips, welcoming the pleasure that slowly built up in her. Hell, she liked his snug fit in her, the friction and intimate massage caused by him giving her all sorts of shivers in the right places. She was also surprised at how much she fancied to watch him with his eyes closed, his head pressed back into the sheets as he signaled her with each quiet groan how much he liked her being the active part and setting the pace. 

“I told you,” he panted, “forced myself into it.” 

“Finding fun in depriving yourself of all the fun?”

A grin escaped him. “I'm eager to make up leeway... since you're here.”

“I don't complain.”

“I'm glad you don't,” he admitted, smiling now.

She paused and waited until he reopened his eyes. A watchful gaze met him, the tension still tight like a wire between them. “To whom did you dedicate that last song of yours?”

The question came unexpectedly, and he couldn't make unseen the hurt in his expression. “To someone who didn't want my love,” was all he finally rasped, “why do you bring up the subject again?”

“Sometimes that's the way life goes,” she evaded his question, not confident if it was to give comfort to him or herself.

His eyes searched hers. “So who are you angry with? Yourself?”

Oh yes, he was an intent listener, more than she wanted him to be. “How about you satisfy me first? I'll answer some questions, then.”

His quiet laugh reverberated through his whole body, and it amazed her a second time how much she was turned on by it because it was as magnetic as he had acted on stage.

“You must've been somewhat in a representative position to know how to reply in such an elegant and dismissive way,” he said wryly, “I'm constantly thrown to ask you for more or to let it be.”

He didn't know how close he was to the truth, which was why Sylvanas left his remark uncommented. Besides, she just kissed him the same sensuous way as before, knowing how to shut him up and getting him instead to gasp when she resumed the lazy pace of their intercourse.

“And how about a condom, Mr. Safe Sex, before you can't stop me anymore?”

“I... I...” he spluttered, “as you wish.” He rested on his elbows and waited for her to release him. The moment she did, he missed their bodily union, but he got up from the bed and searched for the pack of condoms in his suitcase, which lay opened on the luggage rack on the other side of the bed. Fishing for a single one, he returned, sank back on the sheets next to her, opened it, and was about to put it on when her hand stopped him. 

“Let me do it,” she offered and gripped his erection with a practiced hand to pull his foreskin back and expose the head while the other rolled the condom down. 

The way his breath hitched when she played with his balls before she sank on his length again told her they were on the right track, this time. He groaned and clenched his fists as she splayed her hands across his chest to anchor her weight on him while their hips rocked together. It felt so good that it coaxed a moan with pleasure from her. The lust she thought to have lost forever flooded her and had her in a firm grip.

“Lay down on me,” he begged her, “let me feel you.” 

“You're asking so nicely, it's difficult to withstand,” she grunted breathlessly and did as he asked for, enjoying the taut, young and hot skin beneath her body. She pressed him down just as she liked and wished, desire and arousal spreading in her while she watched him and dug her fingers into his shoulders.

Anduin writhed and sweated. He was dazed with flushed cheeks and closed eyes. He took every slide of her, beautiful to look at, the more when she realized how deeply he drowned in the pleasure she gave him. Just as intense as he had been singing his last song.

In between, she couldn't resist taunting him. She didn't take him fully but played with his tip and got high on hearing him spurning her on, falling into a foreign language  — his mother tongue, it seemed  — as if he liked it, as if he wanted all she did, from playing to satisfying them both. It kicked her feelings that he allowed her to act. The experience of a new lover who gave her the reins was both amazing and pushing. Yet, for a moment, the friction became too much when memories of Nathanos beneath her haunted her. 

Sylvanas had to stop and cursed herself, choking. Anduin immediately opened his eyes. Those blue, bright eyes, full of desire and longing, looking at her in awe and concern.

Hell, could she be ready for a new emotional bond? She tried to ban all other thoughts and take what this unique situation offered her so unexpectedly. This moment went quite high over the intention she had had in coming here, namely to simultaneously punish him and satisfy herself. Then, she would have left. Yet, it wasn't as easy as she had imagined anymore. As he did, she suddenly hungered for... more, too.

He touched her cheek, not losing her eyes out of sight. “I'm here,” was all he softly said. He kept still for a moment but moved to fit them together again. “I'm close,” he whispered. “Aren't you?”

She gasped, too, when the friction catapulted her back into reality and pure bliss. Wet, hot. Damn it, why did he fit in her so well? He touched a point in her she hadn't known before to be so good, stimulating her just right.

“Come with me,” he pleaded, “please, yes, I want to feel you...” 

In one go, he took up the speed and thrust into her with all his might, hitting the right spot over and over again, and she tensed as the fire pooled low in her belly, surprised. She felt the orgasm close, felt it coming, without delay, just swamping her, so she arched into him, and moaned with lust. His name unknowingly slipped from her tongue. “Yes, Anduin, yes...”

Shockwaves rippled through her, and she welcomed them, for a moment freed of all that weighed her down, finding redemption in the arms of her flower boy. He pulled her through her orgasm with his thrusts, only to climax not long after her.

“I feel you...” he groaned, “too much...” He shuddered and went still with widened eyes, and the face's expression carried away while clinging to her. “Light...” 

_Sweet, I want to stay like this... love continuously... because I love you more than you... more than you love me, babe... I feel it only with you, yes... don't say this is a whim... the two of us were destined, miss you... dreaming... sweetest love, a promised kiss..._


	5. The day after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N**
> 
> I owe you so much, _Taedae_, and you, _Windcage_. Thank you from the bottom of my heart! 
> 
> Bit by bit I catch up with my stories.

*

When Anduin woke up and stretched his hand to feel for Sylvanas, he already knew deep down his beautiful stranger was gone. The sheets were cold, which meant she had been gone for some time now. Tired, but alive like never before, he sighed deeply, the scent of her still lingering a bit beside him. He turned onto his back, staring at the ceiling.

How come he missed her the minute she was gone? How come that one night wasn't enough? How come he wanted to see her again so badly, even though he understood he was just a one night stand for her? They both had issues to work on, but a tiny hope in him...

Knowing how busy he would be throughout the day, he sighed once more and stood up, walking straight into the bathroom and into the shower – only to get hit by the memory of them both under the hot water. Her embracing him from behind. Light... this was much harder than it seemed. She became a memory he would always carry with him. He was lonelier than before. However, he couldn't resist a smile while thinking of her.

As the warm water ran down on him, he slowly let his mind wander off. His body's reaction followed the direction of his thoughts, and he groaned. Indeed, one night had not been enough for his burning hunger. He tried to relax, not in the mood for satisfying himself and turned the water cold to sober him up.

After getting dressed, he busied himself with breakfast – he was starved, after all, called his family, and studied today's schedule to keep her out of his head. It wasn't easy. He suffered a bit of emotional distress over not even knowing her name, and his inner voice haunted him with the question of whether she would want to see him again or not. Though he had taken the liberty of slipping a note with his private phone number into her phone case, would she call him once she found it?

Besides, he was going to leave Orgrimmar the next day at noon, flying to Silvermoon where his last two private concerts took place before returning home to Stormwind. His manager, who had another business running in the lively city, asked for them to both 'connect some political opposite parties' – namely the Magisters and Farstriders, as he had called the groups – and to do a favor for some of his friends. Moreover, both were charity concerts, so Anduin said yes.

He wasn't much of a diplomat, but he was willing to act as a messenger through his music. And just like that, a melody went through his head. Determinedly, he went over to the piano in the big suite and wrote some of the notes down while trying to vary them to reach for more harmony. The lyrics he had in mind didn't fit yet, but he would get them to, he was certain.

_Your beguiling smile and mysterious feeling... I like it, like it, drawn me in... You make me feel like being paralyzed... I like it, like it, yeah... Only you, light me up... Without stopping break down my pain, open up, show me your heart... Make a space for me... The hidden story that can't be understood... What am I to you? _

When his bodyguards and his personal assistant showed up to get him ready for his next appointments, he interrupted his creative streak. First, there was a photo shoot for the famous magazine 'Kalimdor's Bazaar', then a fan meeting at Orgrimmar's embassy. Somehow, he would find through the day, Anduin comforted himself. For a moment, he was inclined to talk about revising security measures with his bodyguards, but the tiny hope that _she_ would return tonight made him drop it.

Surprisingly, the photo shoot was easier this time. Whenever he needed to smile, he only needed to think of their night. He was made up professionally before the shoot, taking longer as usual because he was so tired. His personal assistant and the one from the magazine shook their heads, therefore, he explained that a concert was exhausting and sometimes kept him from sleeping, boosted by energy from the applause and the praise of the concert's visitors, and he won some understanding.

Sitting in a fancy white chair, immediately a team of make-up artists began wiping his face clean but it took the two remaining artists about one hour to apply. A hairdresser was present as well, and Anduin asked him not only to style him but also to cut his hair. He didn't know why, but he wanted to look different from yesterday. As if a layer of skin had peeled off of him, and he wanted to show it. As if she had woken him up? The long, blond hair gave way to a modern short black haircut that suited him extremely well and was applauded by the whole team, which made Anduin smile involuntarily. His hair was shiny and smooth from the stuff the hairdresser used, having his hair colored and snipped and fiddled with but he didn't complain.

Then came the dressing. First, he was put in a black suit with a fancy shirt. Casual clothes and pullovers followed, only to end in another very elegant grey suit. The fine quality of the expensive clothes, from silky to soft, left pleasant feelings on his skin, yet, all he wanted was to experience her warmth and smoothness against his body again. Though pining, he didn't lose his smile. That was one plus that earned him favors not only with the team of people swiveling around him but also with the photographer, which was the most important thing. He snapped perfect shots in the studio and was full of praise of Anduin's abilities to pose – always with a smile when needed. When the photographer expressed his delight about his new look and showed him the photos, Anduin was forced to join in the overall opinion that some of the shots were breathtaking. He found himself still a bit alien. Wasn't it easy to look great, surrounded by a team of make-up artists, hairdressers and stylists, and beauticians?

His smile helped him through the fan meeting, too. He signed multiple autographs, always accompanied by a smile. He patiently answered questions while sitting in front of his fans. He made jokes with the interviewer and played the games prepared for him – to leave finally, the day going already into the evening. He took dinner together with his band members and bodyguards and had the chance to retreat. Would she come to visit him once more?

_I can't approach you I wanna go and hug you ... Can you feel me? Come and feel me babe ... Show me your hidden self without letting anyone know ... I can hear your mysterious voice faintly yes, I can hear it ... Though we are not together this feeling like being together I like it, like it yeah ... My head is full of you I'll show you everything, my true self ... Open your heart, show me your heart make a space for me ..._

*

The call from Sylvanas' party's headquarters came unexpectedly. Finally, she managed to sweet-talk Vereesa out of the door to stop herself from telling her sister too much, too tired and emotionally drained to withstand more questioning.

Cursing herself for being late because her motorbike's engine refused to start, she had been forced to walk home, which cost her precious time. The only wish she had now was to lie down on the couch, and try to get her head into a relaxed mode to sleep a bit. Yet the moment she closed her eyes, her head was out full of snippets of last night with the flower boy. In retrospect, she caught some of his facial expressions while thinking of him. One thing truly stood out: his smile. That warm, beautiful smile – it was priceless. Wistfully, she tried to remember the last time she had been smiled at like that. Nathanos wasn't one who smiled often, but when he did, it was a full smile all over his face. An infectious laugh! They had been witty together and honest with each other. Their relationship started on a completely different basis than what she shared now with the young man – wait, _they_ didn't have a relationship. No, it had been just a one-night stand!

Hell, why did she think of him? Her weariness was to blame. Being deprived of sleep wasn't a good thing, she felt it in her bones. It influenced her inner balance a lot. She would never have chased after the young flower boy if he hadn't sung his last song with such feelings. His song forced her to embrace the cruel cards fate dealt her and she would deal with in the future again. She fell in despair for a moment, Anduin's voice still echoing in her soul. Sylvanas cursed herself once more. Which part in her had he spoken to she couldn't let go?

She left Nathanos to go through her own hell alone. All by herself. And now? There was a young boy who didn't let go of her. She hated herself for allowing him to sneak into her thoughts to the extent that she began to miss his presence. She closed her eyes, giving in for a moment to painful questions. What on Azeroth kept her from spending some more time with him? He told her it was his second night here, so she knew where to find him. What was it she was searching for in him but a distraction? They spent one night together. In passion. Her body ached with a different kind of pain now, but it screamed for repetition. And what about Nathanos? Sylvanas jumped up from the couch, no longer able to put a stop to the misery she threw herself in, getting furious with herself. She had to do something else... searching, she looked around when the phone rang.

“Lady Windrunner.”

She held her breath for a moment, recognizing the voice on the other end at once. “Mr. Theron. What a pleasure.” As much as she tried, the sarcasm in her voice dripped through the phone.

“No need for pleasantries,” the caller replied quietly. “We both know where we stand. – I'm calling because I have a proposition for you. One perhaps we _both_ could benefit from?”

“I'm listening,” Sylvanas answered coolly.

*

Of course she hadn't come. Anduin leaned on the hotel suite's big window front, tired but also too restless to sleep yet. Gazing without aim into the city lights that stretched beneath him, a sense of deep sadness verging on dejection settled in as he waited – it was quite obvious by now that his inner voice had come true! – but as always, he was deceived. By the Light, his heart ached not for the last time while standing there and praying that she would pity him – even if it was against all the odds because they were not only from different races but from different backgrounds, too. The disappointment, exhaustion, and inner turmoil made tears run down his face, but he did nothing to stop them. Yes, he was silly enough to believe she would come back!

He got upset with himself, knowing he simply had to face the fact that the problem lied with himself, not with her. Loneliness was his curse, from the beginning, and it would stay that way. Light, why was it so hard?

He still hoped... for so much! That one night would drag him out of being lonely, would be enough to cure him of it, but he was sadly mistaken. It left him emptier than before. He forgot how wonderful it was to talk to someone close, in this case, to talk to her, a stranger. His confirmation of the first impression, namely that she was a strong person, one he could've leaned on to support him, remained. And when he thought of his contract and how different things were at home, he knew this was his one chance. Especially since the things waiting at home were difficult. Military service was not to be taken lightly. He would vanish from the public interest and would have to adapt to other things in life. His music career would very likely be over once he returned, and he was highly aware of it.

It wasn't that the family who had adopted him didn't do all to make him forget about it. Genn and Mia had been the loveliest, caring adoptive parents he could've ever wished for. Not to forget his eight sisters who told him multiple times how much he was missed at home, in Stormwind, including his nephews and nieces he loved to take care of and play with. Yet, it wasn't the same.

One could feel lonely in the middle of a big family, too.

*

Why? Why did she still think so much of the flower boy? Sylvanas sat in front of her computer in the early evening, a bit more relaxed because she had the chance to sleep for some hours after the unexpected phone call. Suddenly becoming curious, she started searching for and reading about him. There he was, Anduin Wrynn. Played once in a band of 5 before having some issues with his company and changing to a band of 3 while also pursuing a solo career – and hey... she didn't get further when a music video started, and her mouth fell open. He was even younger looking than now – but damn, he looked gorgeous in that dark suit without a shirt underneath! And he danced? She hadn't seen him dancing at his concert. His moves were smooth, fluent and elegant. Exactly the way he had made love to her...

No way. Sylvanas leaned back for a moment and closed her eyes, desire pooling in her lower belly. He had woken a fascination in her that went beyond her understanding. Hell, it went beyond anything! Wasn't she still grieving Nathanos?

She thought it only a one night stand to get rid of her emotions. But damn, watching him on her screen, he made her hot! Right now, she would give anything for another night with him. Having him naked underneath her fingertips. Asking him about his tattoos. She still wondered about them because he made the impression of a well-educated mom's son, not the one of a rebel. Going against the usual beauty standards?

Why oh why had she entered his room? What had driven her? Was it fury and rage? A self-loathing because of Nathanos? Her heart ached and made her wince. _Stop it,_ she admonished herself. You wouldn't have wanted it in any other way. No, to protect her former champion, she made the right decision. Her eyes wandered back to the computer screen and to the young man whose gorgeous body she could still feel beneath her. The taut and smooth skin, those muscles in all the right places...

With both her heart heavy but also horny, she sneaked her fingers into her pants and opened up the buttons, imagining the flower boy doing that. Her heart started racing. Since when was she into that young man so much? Too late. She groaned, the fever that started by watching him online needing satisfaction. She touched her clit and rubbed fast, not taking time, just longing for that quick orgasm that came sooner than expected. How turned on was she? How much more was she longing for his erection, for his touch, his voice, and – to her surprise – his smile? She was amazed about the burning need that had a hold on her.

She hadn't even told him her name! And she had stolen herself away while he slept. Without saying goodbye or without giving him a last kiss. He probably hated her. Hadn't he mentioned how much he suffered from loneliness? And she had gone and done the next best thing: leave him. She cursed herself again. Where had her manners been? Vereesa's words flashed in the back of her mind. Their mother would have drilled it into her with quite tactical and practical sense. Even Lirath, their peaceful brother, would have agreed.

Sylvanas choked and bit her hand to stop it, to let pain overwhelm every other feeling. If _she_ dealt with such things forever – how much more had _he_ felt, when she left him alone? Shame wasn't something she felt often, but for now, she was ashamed of treating him like that. The flower boy deserved better. Speaking of, he deserved a kind, young and beautiful girl like she never was or would be, Sylvanas didn't kid herself. And that was the pivotal argument that prevented her from going after him.

_The hidden story that can't be understood..._

When she looked back at her screen, the video had restarted itself. Unable to stop it, Sylvanas watched him once more. She gasped at his fine-tuned moves again. He perhaps lacked a bit of the provoking sexiness of the two group members in the forefront, but he compensated for it with his voice. And somehow she liked how he restrained himself, did not show everything he could do but left it open. The way her pulse hammered around this flower boy sure as hell wasn't part of the plan. The thought unsettled her more than she liked to admit when their previous time together was present once more. She closed her eyes and didn't fight the memory –

*

Silence stayed between them for a while after the sex, Sylvanas lying atop Anduin, her eyes closed, listening to the heavy rain outside that pelted against the windows. She also listened to his heartbeat that had gradually normalized to a steady beat, coming to like it very much. For a moment, she was fully concentrated on the young man beneath her, enjoying how relaxed he was, eyes closed, with a slight smile on his lips. How she envied him for his... easiness! However, the moment got too intense.

“Tell me about your sisters,” she asked him to distract herself.

Another quiet laugh reverberated through his body before he opened his bright blue eyes. “How about you tell me about yours and where I can help?”

His look that met her... she didn't know where to place it, so she carried on. Curious? “How do you deal with eight of them?” Somehow, she felt safe talking about such a topic since he listened to Vereesa's call. “I already feel like two sisters are on the excessive side.”

He laughed again. “Perhaps you should just invite them to participate in your life a bit more. - As a consequence, the questions diminish, believe me.”

She raised her eyebrows. “You tell them all your secrets?”

“I haven't as many as you might think.” 

“They know about yours?” 

Anduin grinned. “They for sure know of some.”

“How come you're so close to them?”

“I love my sisters. Family is the main thing.” 

“I love my sisters, too. Yet –” The memory of her dead brother Lirath made her fall silent. How much of a family was left for her? Only she and her two sisters. Better not to think about it, so she switched to another subject. “Yet,” she continued, “they wouldn't know about my collection of lovers, for example.” She had said it teasingly, but the expression on his face spoke volumes. 

“That's why you didn't want to tell your sister about the new tool in your collection of lovers?” 

“Don't tell me you hadn't other lovers,” she scoffed, misunderstanding him deliberately.

“I told you, I'm living on a kind of... celibacy,” he admitted and sighed. “And just so you know, I'm dead serious. If you were to be found here, it would be a major scandal in my homeland.”

“I like to create scandals,” she retorted only to see for a moment the shock on his face. Smirking, she leaned over him. “Don't worry. I'll keep it confidential.” Her dry laugh followed. “It's not that I would be sued... as well.”

“What for?” He raised his eyebrows.

“I'm suspended from...” She halted and declined. “It doesn't matter.”

Anduin didn't want to push her, so he remained silent while his hands were slowly caressing her skin. She felt so good!

“Celibacy.” Sylvanas pondered for a while. “How long have you been alone, precisely?”

He avoided her piercing eyes. “Too long.”

“Why? Don't you own a fan club with females who are more than willing to –”

“Will you stop it?” His answer was sharp and clear-cut.

“Did I find a sore point?”

“I stick to my duties. Let's just say that there's an unwritten rule of... not getting involved with scandals.”

“So it's a matter of trust?”

He simply nodded, not wanting to talk about that. In his case, a broken heart was involved, too. It hadn't made him interested in anything for some time now.

“Trust is hard to come by.” 

He kept quiet.

“Do I have to tear nearly every answer out of you?”

“No. And it's easy. I got dumped,” Anduin replied to end her cross-examination.

“You never tried again?”

He looked away, the pain much too obvious.

“Oh.” The corners of her mouth twitched. “You're one of those who give whole-heartedly or never?”

He turned back to her. “Which one of those are you?”

Nathanos was on her mind again and forced her to offer the truth. “The same?”

“Did _you_ leave him? Or was it the other way round?”

“None of your business.”

He shook his head. “I'm sorry. I didn't intend to rub salt in the wound.”

For a moment, she looked to the side. Had he overstepped a boundary? There was still a battle raging inside of her, one she had battled along the way to him and failed to win. What was it she wanted to gain here? To punish him for waking her emotions she was so good at suppressing or to punish herself for not being able to switch them off?

“He must be a fool to have left you,” Anduin said quietly after some time.

“He didn't.” She clenched her jaw. “I'm the fool because I left him.”

“Why?”

She leaned down to him, their faces close. “If I hadn't, I wouldn't be here, flower boy.”


	6. Political issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N**
> 
> Thank you for leaving a comment, _Buntheridon_, _JellyTheHunter_, and _Victor_ \- and enjoying my trash story ;-) 
> 
> Thank you, _Taedae_, and _Windcage_. :-) 
> 
> (This is just an interlude, but I bathed in Silvermoon's beauty and I guess it shows in the chapter.)

**

The plane left with Anduin on board, and on departure, flying a loop over Orgrimmar before the plane steered toward the ocean, he sent a last look over Kalimdor's capital city. The skyscrapers were painted red in the morning sun. His heart was heavy―leaving _her_ behind, his beautiful one-night stand, still not knowing her name. All Anduin had was the memory he took with him. And a new song.

It was hard, but he was determined not to find himself in the same sadness he had been in the night before. There was work to do now. Sighing, he turned away from the window to busy himself with other things. Answering emails, checking on business, and preparing for the private concerts to come. The last two. Was it a good or a bad thing his Azeroth tour would end?

Officially, to the public media, the tour already was―yet unofficially not. Being on the move for over six months and not exactly knowing what to expect in his ultimate moments gnawed at him a little. Besides, the meet and greet his manager planned him to be a part of tonight―with inviting him directly after the concert―left him uneasy, too. Anduin shook his head. To be honest, he looked forward to flying home right after this was over.

He sighed once more and leaned his head against the headrest of the aircraft seat for a moment. Tiredness overcame him, and he was aware of his loneliness.

Upon arriving at the airport, Anduin was almost blinded by the changing landscape. He had never been to Silvermoon before. That part of the Eastern Kingdoms was always closed off. The magnificent city, nestled in beautiful woods, made him curious. Life quality must be highest in such wonderful surroundings. The beauty of the spires and thoroughfares of Silvermoon and their filigree work had him looking out the limousine's window while they drove into the city. They passed a fountain of splendid water, circled by a big roundabout. When he asked, the driver told him they treated it almost sacred and called it the Sunwell.

The majestic place gave the city a touch of magic. Constructed out of primary white stone and living plants, it was almost like a jewel; the water reflecting the sun, giving it the impression of sparkling diamonds and making the surrounding land remain in a state of perpetual springtime. The mild winds from the sea and its exposed location did the rest. Besides, Silvermoon was famous for its grand libraries, university, and military academy, as Anduin learned through his research. It was also the cleanest city he ever saw.

Anduin thought of what his manager told him. The public he was to expect was that of highborn and learned individuals with a touch of forlornness, which was why he was advised to change his program to more ballads and leave the rocky songs mostly out of it. Anduin's arrival at the hotel thus happened with little ado, and he was glad about it. The hype and fuss around his person would come later, once the rumors he was already here made the rounds. Or maybe not?

Valeera Sanguinar, an attractive woman in a red business suit and the company's second managing director, responsible for the charity aspect of his tour, awaited him in his suite. After a warm greeting, they soon conversed about the upcoming important topics. Since Anduin informed himself about the facts and circumstances he would face and had to master, they only had to clear some key points.

“Just do your magic,” she added, to emphasize how important those two private concerts were while they had a quick lunch. 

Anduin smiled back and winked. “I'll try. For you!”

Valeera both grinned back and rolled her eyes. “You're not doing it for me,” she joked, “you're doing it for the project of a united Azeroth―”

Anduin raised his hands to hold her back from whatever she was about to say. “Valeera, I support all the music company's trying to enhance bilateral collaboration, but don't expect too much of me. I know music connects, so I hope those two charitable concerts get enough money and the level of awareness into the association as you wish.”

Valeera nodded, still grinning. “I'm convinced they will be a success. We're sold out. Did I tell you? According to the weather forecast, the prospects for the next days remain sunny and warm, so you'll go open-air.”

Anduin paused for a moment and swallowed. “Well, I know now.”

“As you have seen for yourself, the concert hall isn't that big. We would have a diminished audience compared to the usual,” she explained. “I arranged for the stage sets to be built at the 'Court of the Sun'―that's a big place in front of the City's Palace―and I got the allowance to do so.” Valeera leaned forward while stirring her coffee. “I want you to be more open, Anduin, since this is more or less a private frame.”

“More open?” Anduin laughed, uncertain about the meaning. “As in not so private anymore since I'm to play in the middle of the city? The media will get wind of it.”

She nodded. “I already prepared a statement that you're doing it for charity reasons. And yes, 'more open',” she quoted his words, “as in, please engage more with the audience to get them heavily invested in your music. I know that you already asked Lady Liadrin to share some duets with you and since she said yes, I talked to her and she found going open-air magnificent. It was her idea.”

Anduin raised his eyebrows but didn't lose his smile. “I see. I can't resist two women who were born here and made plans down to the last detail. Lady Liadrin suggested that we sing two pieces in Thalassian, and I'll do my best―”

“That's perfect.”

Anduin gazed at her. “You didn't tell me why it is so important to be here?”

“Well,” Valeera's grin slowly vanished, “you may not know this, but there are elections ahead. The first band to play will be the 'Chieftains' from Kalimdor. So we have famous singers from all over Azeroth, adding you from the Eastern Kingdoms and Lady Liadrin from here. I'd like to promote cooperation and make the people here pay attention to a more diverse population. It's time for Silvermoon to take its role in the political arena, which is why we have a meet and greet with many ambassadors later tonight.” 

Anduin thought of his beautiful stranger with no name, of how different they were, of the different languages they were speaking, not only in tongue but also in bed. And if there ever was a possibility to see her again.

_So many dramas, drama, drama, drama, they are all the same, forget it forget it forget it forget it …_

*

When Sylvanas arrived in the late afternoon and Lor'themar Theron picked her up from the airport as promised, he apologized in advance. The restaurant he chose for them to have a quiet dinner while talking business, the Silvermoon City Inn, was in the open-air’s zone that took place tonight and was perhaps noisy.

Sylvanas smirked, surprised. “Since when does Silvermoon host an open-air?”

Theron grumbled a bit. “Since our eager Lady Liadrin thought of nurturing artistic disposition and befriended the eager second manager of Azeroth's biggest music company? I heard there's a branch over in Kalimdor, too.”

Sylvanas couldn't suppress a derisive laugh. “I didn't know politics got complicated here, too.”

“Don't tell me about it. Lady Liadrin takes part as well, so we go into full action.”

“They didn't ask you?”

“She got the full support of Halduron and Rommath, and no, I didn't have a say in it.”

“Which famous band got the 'Royal Palace' in such turmoil?”

Theron ignored her quip of using the commonly known name of the Sunfury Spire. “We have a few guests invited. And yes, it was supposed to be a charity concert with a private audience. But we got an open-air instead.”

When they arrived in the city, the limousine came to a halt in the Royal Exchange, a buzzing district in the city. Theron and Sylvanas got out the car and went on feet the rest of the way to the restaurant. A morose mood of deep melancholy descended upon her while crossing Silvermoon's busy streets. How long had it been since she left? Was she ready for this, to resettle in the country of her origin?

She followed the Regent Lord, who got a warm welcome, into the Silvermoon City Inn. Poached emperor salmon, roasted beef, and smoked squid belly awaited them when they drank Suntouched Special Reserve. It was a wine Sylvanas remembered well, having enjoyed it with Nathanos many times. Yet, Theron spoke a lot about the general political situation in Azeroth, and just like that, they got into a lively discussion while they had dinner, and he distracted her from more haunting memories.

“Now,” Sylvanas leaned forward, “you asked about my political opinion, my life in Kalimdor, and you may have heard about my current situation. Let's return to the proposition you hinted at on the phone. Why do you think we would _both_ benefit from it?”

“You always knew my opinion about you, Lady Windrunner.” Theron leaned forward too, his voice dropping to a low baritone. “It's not about giving you a chance in the first place, even if you may believe so. It's about finding a worthy successor of the Silvermoon military academy. In times like these, I require people I can trust and count on. You have proven yourself both in the years you were here and have run the academy.” He glanced at her. “I hope you can reach for the same goal the second time you take the lead?”

“I haven't said yes―”

“As I said,” Theron repeated, “there's an enormous opportunity you might get less involved with your court problems when Silvermoon covers for you here. Yet, this conversation is for naught in case you prefer to stay in Orgrimmar, so I must ask why you took the inconvenience to fly to Silvermoon―”

“It's not that I would love to avoid that trial, by all means, Mr. Theron,” she interrupted him and paused briefly to emphasize the next words. “But I have to go through this.” Her expression hardened. “I have to because otherwise, I can never set my feet on the political ground again―”

Sylvanas stopped talking, pained by the fear of endangering Nathanos too much, of exposing him to the worst since he was going for Kalimdor's senate candidate. For his benefit, the only solution to the situation was to address it.

_Why are there so many things gone wrong? Leave it, I just want to be screwed now... Pour and fill it again there's no tomorrow nothing's changed..._

Theron just gazed at her. “Isn't it a good sign, Lady Windrunner,” he calmly mentioned, “that you are willing to do so?” He harrumphed. “So are you inclined to consider my offer? I mean, that is why you are here, right?”

Sylvanas was still caught in her emotions, but she managed a reply. “I am.”

The waiter, arriving with dessert, disturbed them. There was also steady music drifting through the restaurant's open windows that had been indifferent background noise until now. It changed to frenetic applause, many shouts, and loud whistles. A new voice spoke.

Sylvanas froze. Did she imagine it, or did she hear Anduin's voice? _No way._ She took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on the dessert that stood in front of her. No, she must have been mistaken.

Theron smirked while he picked up the spoon and eyed the delicious chocolate cake. “It seems the highlight of the open-air has its turn,” he dryly commented.

“The highlight?”

“Just one singer. He's gotten famous around here,” the Regent Lord mentioned, and added after a spoon full of cake, “Have you heard of him? I'm not a fan of his music, however, many people here seem to like his songs.”

“Singer?”

“His name is … wait … Anduin Wrynn?”

It stunned Sylvanas. Her _flower boy_ was here? How come? The recent news spoke of the last concert in Orgrimmar―

She must have said the last words out loud because Theron nodded. “They informed me of his giving two charity concerts here in front of a private audience. Well, Lady Liadrin changed that, as I said before.” He barked a laugh.

The music started, and she recognized one of Anduin's songs. When he raised his beautiful voice, shivers ran down her spine. Hell, he still had such an effect on her? Her appetite was gone, and she pushed the plate away from her. “Can we listen to the music for a bit?”

Astonished about herself that she mentioned such a question, she was more surprised that Theron agreed. “Let's get some fresh air. The Court of the Sun is beautifully decorated. You mustn't have seen it for a while. We should get in, let me show you.” He grinned and paid after having asked the waitress for the bill.

They left the restaurant that opened onto the other side, too. Outside, it had grown dark, but the lights in the streets were already on and painted Silvermoon in a wonderful light. Even though the Murder Row was a seedy walkway, it was home to many city's guilds and had its mysterious atmosphere. They slowly walked through it. The Regent Lord nodded toward many passers-by who greeted him, but Sylvanas, busy with Anduin's voice in her head and vivid memories of their night together, didn't pay attention. She had difficulties hiding her excitement and trembling.

_Cut the crap, cut the crap, I won't give in things that were abandoned ... It was nothing it might seem humorous but it's an easy dessert ..._

Theron, who noticed, undressed his long jacket and hung it over her shoulders. “The night breeze can still get chilly here.”

“I forgot,” Sylvanas murmured.

He threw her a long side glance. “You miss the easy and organized military life?”

Unable to say anything else, what else she missed ― her former life, Nathanos, and Anduin, who gifted her with one unforgettable night ― Sylvanas nodded. “Sometimes, yes.”

“It was you who wanted to leave and climb the ladder toward politics.”

“I know.”

“You sound … like you contemplate a change?”

She gritted her teeth. She knew when honesty was asked for. “I do.” Yet, she left open what she wanted: Change as in taking revenge for what they did to her? Change as in being forced to adapt to new circumstances? “First, I have to go through that trial.”

“Yes,” Theron stroked his beard, as pensive as her, “you genuinely mean it. It seems …” 

“Just say it.”

“It seems to me that you couldn't shake away your violent past. Do you think you will succeed one day?”

It took Sylvanas a long time to answer while they neared the Court of the Sun. Anduin's clear and angelic voice filled the beautiful alleys of Silvermoon's center, and it was the only thing that kept her grounded and stopped her from lashing out and destroying everything that stood in her way. Next to the well-known flare of rage and hatred, a longing to see him again heightened her confusion. Didn't she decide that he deserved somebody else? Anger and self-loathing battled inside of her when she also thought of her own life. She had been cut loose. When was the time to accept it? Where did she only go wrong in this total mess―

Yet, there was a hand that reached out to her. Two, if she called it fate that Anduin was here, too.

“You've known me longer than anyone.” 

“Because I know of our past, Lady Windrunner?” The Regent Lord's retort was on point. “Don't make me regret that I recommended you to the committee. To stay neutral … is the best we can do for the moment. If I am ever asked, I will choose my people. Our people. We always had an exceptional situation here, anyway. Must I remind you?”

“If I lose my hearing, my professional career is over, and you need not worry,” was her sarcastic response.

“Is that such a bad exit? You know that a political court isn't the same as a military court, so there's still an option open.”

She stopped, stunned by his answer. “You would still give me a chance?” She took a deep breath, trying to find back to the topic at hand, too churned up inside. “How do you benefit from that proposition of yours?”

“It's easy, Lady Windrunner.” He smirked. “I want someone I can trust. I need not only a new ranger-general of Quel'Thalas' military academy but also a skilled, prominent commander of its defenses and military forces. I thought the job would fit you well since you did it splendidly before Nathanos Blightcaller made you follow politics.” 

Sylvanas needed a moment before she came up with a reply. “You want me to lead … all of Quel' Thalas's military forces? I got discharged from my duties …” She hesitated. “But what about Halduron? Isn't he the one in charge?”

“Well …” Theron smiled, and it was a real, genuine smile. “I'm going to get engaged and he will take my position for a while.” He paused. “It was Halduron who suggested you for the job, too.”

Sylvanas fell silent. She was never a fan of the gossip news in the media, and she refrained from many things since they removed her from the business. “Who's the lucky lady?”

“Her name is Thalyssra, Leader of the Nightborne in Suramar. And she's about to make me follow her to Suramar City, so I need someone to take over Halduron's duties, who is taking mine for some time.”

“Why do you want me?”

“You did it before, did you not?”

“I left.”

“Now's your chance to return.” 

“I got discharged.”

“I know that, but since you would be here under military supervision, it's not of interest.”

“Do Silvermoon's people think the same?”

Theron laughed. “Believe me, Silvermoon isn't that interested in Kalimdor's high politics. The principle of political neutrality served us well so far. I'll admit that there might be some people who think differently about you, but as long as Halduron and you keep together, I see no problem. Besides, you practically grew up here. It was you who made our military academy the most famous one on Azeroth, continuing the heritage of your family. You are a child of Silvermoon, whether or not you like it.”

“I'm uncertain―”

“I am not, Lady Windrunner. You should see it as a second chance to do better. But I expect you to stay scandal-free this time.”

Sylvanas sighed. “There's no possibility since I am under many restrictions―”

“Keep it that way.”

They entered the Court of the Sun, and Sylvanas went with the Regent Lord into the inner circle, passing the checkpoint. There, he turned to her.

“There's a meet and greet later on in the Palace where I am wanted and I would like for you to join in. Halduron and Rommath will be there, too, which would be a good time to have your answer ready. I'm going to send someone to pick you up.” 

Sylvanas looked down on herself, dressed in the purple suit she was used to wearing as a politician. “Do I need a cocktail dress?”

“You're good to go just the way you are.” 

When Lor'themar Theron left, Sylvanas remained where she was. She leaned against a lantern close to the fountain in the lowered part of the Court, listening to Anduin's voice as it wavered over to her. They constructed the stage in front of the Sunfury Spire, and she couldn't see it, but it didn't matter as long as she heard him. A woman now accompanied him. They made some jokes, and the entire audience laughed before they sang a new song together.

She let his voice caress her body, fill her surroundings with it, and closed her eyes, imagining him making love to her once again.

_Baby, baby, baby, baby … you got me murdered … but I pour and fill it again, there's no tomorrow nothing's changed if things can be so easily cleared up, I wouldn't even have started..._

Suddenly, Sylvanas stiffened. Anduin sang Thalassian? It was clumsy, but his pronunciation wasn't bad. How many more talents did he have? His bright laughter that followed at the end of the song made her jealous. He had been hers only two nights ago. A burning desire in her that wanted him again came alive. From head to toe. Oh, how it reminded her of their night together―

*

She leaned down to him, their faces close. “If I hadn't, I wouldn't be here, flower boy.”

Anduin answered her with a smile. “I guessed as much.”

“Not only good at singing, but at being clever, too?”

“That much is obvious, I'd say,” Anduin sat up and softly shoved her away from him. He rolled the used condom away and stood up, grabbing a tissue to put it in. Then, he returned, and to Sylvanas' surprise, he lifted her and carried her over to the bathroom. 

“I'm not done with you,” he winked and placed her on the feet, switching the warm water on. 

Sylvanas, though amazed and a bit tired by now, her sleeplessness catching up with her, didn't refuse. She just leaned against the tiles, heated by the steamy water, and enjoyed with closed eyes when he soaped her up, being very tender.

His softly stroking hands touched her everywhere. Sensuous. With joy. He teased her nipples that became hard under his right thumb while his left thumb was on her clit and triggered powerful emotions in her with his light pressure on it. It was almost too much to bear. Her knees buckled, so she held onto him.

“You're tired, aren't you?” he whispered in her ears, apparently realizing how faint Sylvanas was. He stopped the intimate caresses and turned to wash her hair, gently massaging her scalp until she felt like she could purr. Was it the way he treated her that made her inclined to give him an answer? Or was it the way the orgasm before and all he gifted her with now made her weak in the knees?

“I didn't have much rest these last days,” she admitted, moaning when he found the sensitive place behind her ears and caressed it.

“Then I'm glad that you're here, nevertheless.” Anduin's voice was low and melodious while his fingertips wandered along her jawline before he kissed her on the lips. Slowly, taking his time. Licking her lips. And when she opened her mouth, he explored it. The desire grew in her to kiss him back so she made him groan as their tongues swirled around each other. Gasping for air, she sucked his bottom lip into her mouth, and Anduin pressed his body against hers with a knee between her thighs and combed through her hair.

All kinds of physical sensations flooded Sylvanas. Torn between being tired and addicted to another round of love-making, her lust came in waves. The warm water was too relaxing for her taste. Hungry for more and yearning, she ended their kiss and turned around. Spreading her legs and her outer folds slightly, she sank onto his hardened length and moaned with pleasure. “You feel so good …”

Anduin's breath hitched, and surprised by her quick move, he almost lost his balance, searching for a halt with his hands on the tiles. “Light―”

Slowly, she pushed herself against him, melting in the delight the friction caused. She wanted to pick up speed, but he stopped her, holding her back tight against his chest. “You're too fast for me,” he panted. “Please wait―”

She rolled her eyes. “Youth of today―”

“In case you forgot, I had a concert today.”

“Ah, yes. The tearjerker singing costs a lot of strength, I imagine,” she mocked him.

He kept still. “You can tease me as much as you like, but if you want to have your fun, give me a moment.”

“Not in control of yourself?”

“You weren't either some moments ago.”

She grew impatient. “I've got it now.”

He had to laugh. “I see.”

She pushed him away from her and switched the water off. “To bed.”

“Yes, sir,” he saluted while still laughing.

“You wanted to make me feel good.”

“I did, didn't I.”

“No wonder the women leave you. You should work on your stamina.”

“I really should,” he admitted with a serious face, only to snort with laughter afterward.

“Look at the flower boy.” Against her will, Sylvanas' rapid flare of anger yielded to amusement while she focused on Anduin's hearty laughter, the sound of which made her want to smile in reply until another sound of uproarious laughter echoed in her head. The image of Nathanos flashed across her eyes. She winced.

Anduin must have seen the expression of her face change because he took her hands. “I'm here. I'm with you,” he repeated and guided her out of the shower. “Come with me.”

“Anduin―”

“Let me have some foreplay,” he whispered, pulled her closer and to the bed. “Let me indulge you and let me take your mind off things …”

_Love, love, love, we continue to face it ... If you ask me not to do it, I'll do more ... I can't give up, I love you now ..._


End file.
